KHS, The School of the Elite
by Trygve11
Summary: This is a High School AU & it takes place in Gen7. James Kanter a high school boy from Alola has moved to the prestigious Kanto High School where the best of the beat attend. He is new & must prove that he is truly the best. He will face many hardships & problems. Will he persevere and who will he be able to trust and who will be against him read & find out.
1. New Kid on the Block

**Hey everyone, decided to go into a new series. So just as a heads up as the title suggests this is a high school AU where the characters are in high school. There will be two new characters added. James Kanter the main character and Zachary Snook one of the main antagonists. Also of note, I don't know all of the character's "cannon" last names so some will be made up by me while others should be somewhat familiar as they are names from other fics an example would be Dawn Berlitz and so on and so forth. Anyways all characters are juniors in high school. This excludes Max who is a freshman and Bonnie who is a freshman otherwise adults and other obvious people are the same canon age. So anyway let's get it going**

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town where our hero James Kanter is currently sleeping. James a Junior who was just starting his first day of school at his new school. He had recently been going to school in Alola but it closed down because of the lack of teachers. Only he and a professor went to Kanto High while everyone else went to the new Alola High that was on a different island. He only left because he wanted to restart his life and he was done with the many rumors that were spread about him. This was mostly because his parents had disappeared a few years ago without notice. Most believed they were kidnapped, killed and the bodies haven't been found or James is hiding them. James believes that at this point they are dead and he hasn't been killed yet, which is why he left so he could get away from it all.

Pallet Town had recently grown in size due to the famous professor Oak building a school and inviting some well-known trainers, performers, and brainiacs. It isn't as private as the school was previously but they still didn't let just anyone in there. James only got it because he was a top trainer at his school, ranking top five overall in Alola at the high school level. Which is no small feat but he was against telling anyone about his achievements because he wanted to earn his place at his new school.

His alarm started blaring out an annoying beeping sound which instantly woke James up. It was currently seven A.M. and school started at eight twenty-five which gave him about forty minutes to get ready because he had to arrive early to meet Professor Oak. He did his morning routine like everyone else, wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, select your team, and leave.

James walked his way to school, he had brown hair that was short on the sides but slightly longer on top and he had a cowlick as well but that was concealed by a white and black hat. He has a white skin complexion that was slightly tanned from his time in Alola, he also had hazel eyes. He also wore a plain white T-shirt and a hoodless black jacket that was left undone, he also wore a pair of blue jeans with a simple black belt and a pair of black running shoes.

He was walking his way to school as he was only a mile away and the exercise was beneficial for him to stay healthy and in shape. He arrived at the school in about fifteen minutes, if he ran he would have made it in six but he didn't want to be sweaty on his first day. The school looked to be three stories tall with bricks layered all the way to the top. He walked into the school not knowing where the principal's office was but thankfully for him, it was just to the right next to the entryway. He found Oak sitting in his office presumably dealing with some paperwork for the beginning of the new year. James knocked on the door to get Oak's attention.

"Ah welcome James, please sit,"

"Thanks, professor,"

"I would like to thank you for joining the school, our top students have become somewhat complacent, I think you will be able to bring a new spark to the competition of this school,"

"Thanks, but you don't need to sell me on coming here, I'm already here,"

"Oh I know, but you are extremely talented. My friend you are a generational talent, you could do great things with your career as a trainer,"

"I know, but I'm not looking to have everyone know who I am on day one and not battle me. I would rather start from scratch and earn my place here, I think you understand,"

"Of course I do, I have done that for a few trainers in the past,"

"Anyway, I came in early so I could get my schedule so I know where I need to go inside this place,"

"Ah yes, of course, here you go. Is there anything you would like to change,"

James's schedule included Algebra two, English, Biology of Pokémon, Battle Class, World History, Mechanics, and Wilderness Survival. These classes looked familiar to him as these were pretty much the same classes as the ones he took in Alola.

"These are the same classes as I took in Alola,"

"Yes they are, I decided that it would make it easier for you to transition to this school. I mean you transferred in the middle of the year, that would be difficult for anyone."

"Well I mean I have no complaints, I was pretty successful in all of these classes anyway so it shouldn't be too hard. Alright, I should probably get going I've only got about ten minutes until class starts, don't want to be late on my first day,"

"No no you don't, Let's talk soon alright?"

"Of course professor."

He left Oak's office and started down to his first class, Math class which was taught by a Professor Rowen. He started down to the Math hallway which was on the first floor. The school he noticed had each subject in a separate hallway, Math in one, Science in another and the list continues with History, Electives, Art and so on. The only exception was Battle Class and P.E. as those were held outside. He walked to his class which was room 112. He walked in and felt multiple gazes coming his way but ignored them, they weren't necessarily important at the moment. He walked to Rowen's desk and asked

"Excuse me, Professor Rowen,"

"Yes kid," his voice sounded gruff and it seemed like he had a low tolerance so James decided very quickly that this guy was not a guy he wanted to piss off.

"Sorry for bothering you but, I'm new here and just wanted to ask where I should sit,"

"Oh of course, um how about you sit at the desk in the back corner over there, it's the only empty one,"

"Alright, thank you, professor,"

"No problem kid, just don't cause trouble and don't be late and we won't have problems,"

"of course professor."

James went to sit in his designated seat, which as of right now there was no one next to him, but Rowen said all other seats were taken so he assumed his neighbor would be here soon. He sat down and began to go through each of his Pokémon making sure he brought his correct ones. He wanted to make an impression and he knew that he needed the perfect team. He went through his team and was happy that he brought the correct ones, full well knowing that Battle Class in this school was the most important class in this school to the teachers, students, and other important people like region champions.

The clock struck eight twenty-five and at this point, all of the seats were filled. Sitting next to James was a blonde-haired girl with green eyes and a white skin complexion. She wore a sundress as well as a pair of white shoes, and a giant white sun hat. She also let her hair flow past her shoulders and down her back. She was currently talking to another girl, a brunette who wore a red bandanna with a white Poke ball design on it. She also had a red jacket with some white mixed in, and she had a pair of blue athletic shorts as well.

After the bell rang Professor Rowen began to call attendance where he learned that the girl next to him was named Lily and the girl she was talking to was named May. After Rowen called attendance he said

"Attention class we have a new student joining us today, please introduce yourself," The class began whispering to each other saying things like, "I didn't know there was a new student did you?" or "A new student in the middle of the year that's odd," another common sentence was "How did this guy get in here, what is he good at," James stood up and introduced himself to the class.

"Well hello everyone I'm James Kanter, I'm from the recently shut down Alola High School, so I have just recently moved here. " James said then sat back down

After Rowen realized he was finished he then proceeded to teach the lesson and asked for the whispers to cease but they didn't. More words of gossip continued like about him not being any good if his old high school shut down, and that he looked more like an athlete than a trainer based on his body and build. They were also wondering whether he was any good at battling.

Class went like any other Math class, you had the people who answered all of the questions, you had the people who sat on their phones and pretended like they weren't on Poke Snap that new social media app. Other stereotypes included the sleeper, the do the homework before it's assigned, as well as the brainiac who doesn't pay attention. The class was quick to end as it only lasted only forty-five minutes which was considerably shorter than James's previous school which was a little over an hour.

His next two classes Pokémon Biology and English which went the same as Math class but what he noticed was that the people that were in his Math class were almost always the same people in his other classes. He was unsure whether it was because of luck or it was because of the junior class is small or whether the class sizes were just small, to begin with. To him, it gave him something to ask someone if he ever talked to anyone.

It was now lunchtime, the way lunch was set up was that you either sat inside at your choice of about seven lunchroom tables or you sit outside in the courtyard or you could sit on the floor in the hallway. James had brought his own lunch so he skipped the line and went outside and found a bench farther away from the school. He sat down and immediately started to eat his lunch when he noticed a group of kids who looked to be harassing a couple of girls at a different bench. James looked around seeing no teachers but he did see one other student walking outside. He looked over at the student and attempted to get his attention.

The student had spikey raven black hair that was covered by a red and white hat that also had a green design on the front. He also wore a black T-shirt with a blue and white jacket that was zipped up, he also wore a pair of black jeans and red and white shoes. He also had a white skin complexion as well as hazel eyes. He locked eyes with him and nodded in the direction of the bullies and immediately understood what he wanted to do.

"Hey, idiots!" Getting their attention they turned around and stared daggers at the two boys.

"If you are going to pick on someone, how about someone who can beat your ass," That got the harassers attention they started to walk towards the two boys as if they owned the school and felt them as mere pests rather than a threat.

The boy that seemed to be the leader of the group of three was slightly shorter than James standing at five ten while James stood at six foot. The boy had brown hair that fell to just above his shoulders, he had a white skin complexion with hazel eyes, he wore a black shirt and leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. The one to his right was shorter than the first boy standing at around five seven, he had reddish-brown hair that also fell just above his shoulders but spiked outwards at the bottom. He also had a white skin complexion and also had brown eyes. He wore brown khakis, as well as a lime green long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve shirt that was a darker shade of green and the shirt also had a white stripe in the middle over it as well as green and white shoes. The final member of the crew was a taller boy about six three, he wore a blue jacket with a white stripe down the sleeve, black jeans, and red shoes, as well as a red cap. He also had black hair that almost hit his shoulders, he had a white skin complexion and grey eyes completed him.

They obviously felt that they ruled the school and quite possibly did by how they walked and how confident they were. James didn't feel intimidated more so annoyed that these kids were disrespecting and bullying others to just be cruel to others who had nothing to do with them.

"So I see we have a new kid on campus getting help from who Ass Ketchup," The leader of the club said. "Look, my name is Zachery Snook, this is Kenny Grant, and this is Calem Casper we rule this school," first indicating to himself then the short one and lastly the tall one.

"Oh so we have Snooky was looking for a cookie, Short Stuff, and Casper the friendly ghost, oooooh I'm so scared," James said in a mocking tone. A crowd was starting to form around the five boys. After James's comments, everyone began to laugh at the new nicknames given to the tyrants.

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that!" Zachary demanded.

"My name is James Kanter and I'm about to kick your ass," This got some oos an oohs from the crowd, people were now pulling out their phones expecting a fight.

"So are we going to throw hands or are you going to chicken out Snooky." James mocked them.

"Fuck this," Zachary went for the first punch. James dodged and punched him back making him stagger back and almost fall over. The other two charged the other guy who James would later find out is named Ash. Ash dodged the first punch from Calem and then tripped Kenny sending him flying face first into the cement. Back to James and Zach, Zach charged again accept this time James sidestepped and punched him the back sending him like Kenny, right into the cement ground. This knocked Zach out and then he joined Ash who was fighting both Calem and a broken Kenny, James first punches Kenny and knocked him out and then he grabbed Calem from behind and body slammed him into the ground where Calem stayed for the next couple minutes.

James then leaned over Zach and spoke "So what did we learn today,"

"That you are a bitch and I will end you,"

"No wrong lesson, it's you don't harass anyone or I will kick your ass worse than I did today," Zach and his followers got up and stared them down then ran away from the scene. James then shook hands with Ash and said his thanks and grabbed his backpack and slipped away from the crowd who were trying to get his attention. He wanted nothing to do with the crowd knowing it was bad news. He wasn't planning on the fight but he knew if he didn't do anything he wasn't any better than the harassers. Ash eventually caught up to him so he could speak with James,

"Hey, I just wanted to say that was extremely cool of you to do that, no one has had the balls including myself to take them on" Ash praised James.

"It was nothing really, they just needed to learn their lesson. But they will be back, everyone who is ever beaten wants a rematch." James replied humbly.

"James right, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah I'm James, I'm also originally from Pallet Town but moved to Alola at a young age," James replied shaking Ash's hand.

"Oh really, I don't recall you being around."

"Yeah I moved when I was five so I never really got a chance to meet anyone."

"Well, that would explain why I don't recall you."

"Anyway if you don't mind me asking, why is everyone in the same class every period and not different classes?"

"Oh well there is only twenty kids a class and only sixty students in the whole entire junior class, the same applies to the other three classes as well."

"Well that would explain that, also what sports teams or if any teams do you guys have?"

"Well our main teams include the Battle Team and the Baseball team, there is other stuff like Contest Team and so on but the first two are the main ones."

"How do I sign up for them?"

"Well for the Battle Team you just have to beat the coach in a battle, and as for baseball you sign up and try out for the team."

"Alright cool, when do they start?"

"Well Baseball tryouts don't start until March and the Battle Team is year round so you can join at any time."

"Alright, so who is the coach for the Battle Team?"

"It's a new guy, I believe his name was Kukui. He teaches Battle Class as well."

"I have that next I guess I could challenge him then."

"Yah you could, the class is basically people battle and the teacher makes corrections to your techniques and strategies if he feels you can improve."

_**Bell Rings**_

"Well there's the bell, I'll talk to later I guess" Ash smiled

"Sure I guess" James replied unsurely

James parted ways with Ash unsure whether he had made a new friend or not. But none the less he walked to battle class full well knowing he was going to do when he sees his former professor.

He arrived at the class well after everyone because he didn't know where it was but he did not arrive late which to him was always important. Some people he recognized from previous classes, while others were entirely new to him. He walked in and took his seat towards the far end of the bleachers, again away from everyone else. After the bell rung Kukui the professor and coach of the battle class and team strolled in. Kukui scanned the room and his eyes eventually settled on James.

Kukui was a more relaxed man, he wore a white lab coat with no undershirt, he also had black shorts and sandals. To finish his attire he had a pair of sunglasses and a white hat with a rainbow on it. His black hair was tied back into a man bun and he had an extremely dark tanned skin complexion.

"Welcome everyone, obviously I am new here at this school so normally a new teacher would take a class to introduce himself or herself but I think today it would be better for me to battle one of you or more specifically a former student of mine as my introduction today, James come now get up and join me on the field." Everyone looked James's way, most knew of his earlier fight and expected him to say some snarky comment to the professor, but they did not get what they expected.

"Now now Kukui why don't you battle someone else, you have already battled me a few times now."

"I know, but since I am the new coach of the battle team, I kind of figured you would want to beat me and get on the team."

"Well if you must insist, what are the terms of the battle?"

"How about something quick but not too short, how about a two v two battle."

"That's fine with me."

They each took a side of the battlefield, while Kukui's assistant took the referee podium.

"This is an official school two vs two battle between Professor Kukui and James Kanter. Battle begin."

"Bravery let's go!" Kukui threw his Poke ball and out came the giant bird screeching. Everyone was eager to see what Pokémon James would choose because no one had seen or heard anything about James and his Pokémon.

"Kukui you know this one well, Decidueye let's give it all we got." Decidueye appeared from his Poke ball and stood straight up and motionless, his wings seemed to be worn as a cloak giving him a mysterious identity to him.

"Battle Begin."

"Your move Kukui."

"Alright then, Bravery let's set up, use **Tailwind**," Bravery used his wings to create a gist of wind that increases Bravery's speed while also sending wind directly at Decidueye slowing it down slightly.

"Oh, so you want to set up, I can put a stop to that Decidueye use** Confuse Ray**." The attack hit causing the bird Pokémon to start inflicting self-harm upon itself.

"Come on Bravery snap out of it."

"I'm sorry Kukui, Decidueye **Shadow ball**." Shadow Ball hit its mark and because Bravery hurt itself multiple times it made Bravery easier than normal to finish.

"I am sorry Bravery I should have seen that coming, now Incineroar come to me." Kukui threw his next Pokémon revealing a daunting fiery cat that looked like a boxer.

"Thank you Decidueye but this is not your battle," James stated returning his Decidueye to its Poke ball. "Now Kukui I know that you were expecting Vikavolt with that pick, but I felt that a different bug type would be better, Heracross let's show this kitty cat who's boss," James stated throwing a Poke ball in the air which revealed Heracross. This drew some whispers from the crowd.

"A Johto Pokémon I thought he was from Alola," Others said "I wonder if he has traveled in other regions, that is the only way he could have gotten that Pokémon" No one could explain why an Alolan had a Johto Pokémon but they were eager to see the battle.

"Alright Heracross use** Bulk Up**"

"Let's end this quick Incineroar, **Fire Punch**"

"Heracross use **Bulk Up** and take it" Everyone gasped, why would he want Heracross to take a move that was super effective, no one was understanding James at this moment. Incineroar came in an landed the punch as Heracross was bulking up, but the fiery Pokémon lingered for too long.

"Now Heracross, **Close Comba****t**" Heracross started punching Incineroar at a rapid rate ensuring a lot of damage upon Kukui's Pokémon. Incineroar staggered to its feet but still looked raring to go.

"I'm surprised Kukui, I haven't seen anyone even top trainer's Pokémon survive that but I think it is time to finish this" James confidently stated

"Thanks, James but I think it's time this pesky bug gets lost"

"Incineroar feel our bond, its **Z-move** time" Kukui started using his Z-move and James knew he had to go over the top to stop this.

"Heracross let's show them all our power **Mega-Evolve**," Soon everyone could see James's necklace has a mega ring on it and then everyone noticed Heracross's Mega-stone on its wrist. Soon a connection between trainer and Pokémon was a established bond and Heracross developed to his final form before The Z-Move hit, "Now Heracross use **Close Combat** to defend yourself."

A massive explosion hit the field leaving a cloud of dust. Everyone was on their feet looking to see if there was a winner or not. It would ultimately be the ladder as both Pokémon were still standing albeit barely but still able to battle.

"Incineroar use **Fire Punch**."

"Heracross finish this, counter with **Brick Break**."

The two Pokémon charged at each other at full speed and then they collided into each other creating another dust cloud, but this time only one Pokémon was left barely standing.

"Incineroar is unable to continue, Heracross wins. James Kanter is the winner of the battle," Many were surprised that the new kid beat a battle professor because most battle professors are supposed to be anywhere from the level of gym leader to elite four member. Kukui was no slouch from what people knew about him on his bio page on Bulbapedia. James and Kukui walked to the middle of the field and exchanged their thanks and then James walked back to his spot on the far side of the bleachers.

"Alright if anyone else would like to battle they are more than welcome to," Kukui stated.

"I Barry Campbell challenge the new student James Kanter to a one on one battle!" A boy with crazy blonde hair yelled the boy had a white skin complexion. He wore black skinny jeans, an orange and white striped jacket, and a green scarf.

"Really Barry, just shut up!" A blue haired girl yelled. The girl had a white beanie with a pink Pokémon design on it, she also had a black and white vest as well as a pink skirt. She had a white skin complexion and her bangs were held back by two yellow hair pieces.

"Um, Barry is it, I'll battle you but I mean it's your choice on what you want to do," James said kindly.

"Of course I want to battle you, and I will win!" Barry yelled confidently.

"Ok whatever you want to think," James said sarcastically rolling his eyes while Barry shot him a glare.

The two boys walked to the battlefield, Kukui stood off to the side and smirked at James as if to say that James should easily mop the floor with Barry. They each took a side of the field and readied their Pokémon.

"This is an unofficial battle between Barry Campbell and James Kanter, Battle Begin!" The referee sounded.

"Empoleon lets win this" Barry announced throwing a Poke ball in the air and out came the giant metal penguin Pokémon.

"Alright then, Donphan get this done quick," James said throwing his Poke ball in the air releasing the rolling elephant.

Another surprising choice from James because Ground Type is weak to Water Type. No one understood his thinking here because electric was unmistakably the best choice here. The other question was where was James capturing his foreign Pokémon, as far as everyone knew Heracross and Donphan don't originate in Alola.

"Hmph, a Ground Type against a water type you must be stupid," Barry laughed, already thinking that he has won.

"Barry I would shut up and make your first move if I were you, otherwise you won't be able to," James commented.

"Fine then, Empoleon Hydro Pump," After the command, a cannon of water blasted out of Empoleon's beak.

"Use Roll Out to dodge, then charge him" Donphan then curled up into a ball and started rolling all about the battlefield.

"Come on Empoleon hit it!" Barry complained

"Rookie mistake bud, you should have a move to counter this sadly you don't," James lectured, Donphan then connected with Empoleon knocking him off his feet. "Now Donphan finish with Earthquake" The ground started to shake violently causing Empoleon to be damaged the faint.

"Empoleon is unable to continue, James Kanter wins!" The referee yelled.

James returned Donphan and thanked him, then walked to Barry to give him a few parting words. "Barry your Empoleon is strong you just need a better move set and plan, rather than just Hydro Pump, but that comes with time and practice. If you want any advice don't be afraid to ask." James smiled and stuck out his hand for a handshake and Barry accepted

"I know I have work to do I just didn't think you were that good," Barry explained.

"Never underestimate your opponents Barry that is always important." James lectured.

"I understand that now, but I only have one question how good are you?"

"I would rather keep it a secret but, I guess I can give you a hint. I have traveled through every region and, I have every gym badge but, I have not competed in any leagues for personal reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" A boy with spiky brown hair with a collared black shirt and blue cargo pants asked.

"I knew I wouldn't win them at the time, but now I have a shot at it. But I heard something about a massive tournament coming up where the winner gets a shot at each champion."

"Yeah but that isn't until July." The same brown haired boy stated

"I know, but it is better to over-prepare than to under-prepare that is one of the many things I have learned over my many travels and adventures."

_**Bell Rings**_

**__**"Well that's the bell class, have a great day," Kukui said waving goodbye to the class.

The rest of James's classes went more or less the same. He would sit and listen to the lesson and then also listen to the gossip going on around him. he would get constant stares from girls and boys alike, this didn't bother him much but what he was looking forward to the most was going home.

**_Time Skip_**

After multiple hours of school work, the bell had rung and, James was walking out of the school where he saw Ash, the blonde haired girl Lily, and a girl with long brown hair and a pink hat with a black bow on it, as well as a red skirt and, a black and white vest. She also had a white skin complexion with deep sea blue eyes as well.

"Oh hey James, are you heading home?" Ask asked

"I was actually, I assume you are as well?" James assumed

"Yah I was, oh, by the way, these two girls here were the ones that you saved earlier. They are friends of mine, this is Lily and this is Serena." Ash introduced the two girls, first indicating to Lily then to the brown haired girl.

"Hey there, I'm James nice to meet you," James said smiling extending his hand for a handshake. Instead, he got a surprising hug from Lily. But because of the surprise, James did not immediately reciprocate the same act but he was able to come back from his shock and hug her back.

"Thank you so much, James. Those three have been harassing us for some time now." Lily was almost in tears at this point.

"It was nothing, really" James responded humbly.

"It was really brave of you, we are forever in your debt," Serena said.

"You guys don't owe me a thing, but I really should be getting home. I live on Kingsgate so I have a bit of a walk."

"No way us three live there too," Ash replied

"Huh well I guess we can walk home together," James responded

After about fifteen minutes of walking and talking about the eventful day they each went to their separate houses with Lily across from James, Serena was about five houses farther down the road and Ash was on the street corner. James entered his home and went to the kitchen to grab some food then he went to the couch and ate his snack while watching a baseball game between The Cerulean Clefables versus The Vermilion City Venomoths. The score was three to two in the top of the seventh with the Venomoths winning and, the Clefables up to bat.

He finished watching the game with the Venomoths winning six to four. He went upstairs to his room and grabbed a guitar that he carried around with him. He liked playing the guitar, it was one of the few things that allowed him to relax. He walked out his front door and went to a near forest that was just down the street. In that forest, he found a clearing and sat down. He started playing a song that he made two years ago back in Alola. He called the song Searchlights **(Yes I know the song is by Phillip Phillips but for the story's, sake go with it).** He started playing the guitar, then he began to sing. Little did he know he had an audience listening to his song.

**Alright, that is the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. My goal with this story is to make the main character not OP like other stories but not underwhelming like Unova Ash. I was hoping to find a middle ground where he is powerful but, still human and can easily lose if a careless mistake is made. I also am going to try to avoid High School AU clichés but some will more than likely occur. Also, this story could go on long unexplained hiatuses which I will try to give you guys a heads up for. This is usually because of motivation or focusing on other projects. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Oh and also I thought it would be a cool idea to show James's confirmed Pokémon and show their win-loss ratio from the story.**

**Decidueye 1-0  
Heracross 1-0  
Donphan 1-0  
Vikavolt 0-0**


	2. Monotype Challenge

**Hey everyone welcome back to the story. There really isn't much to say. The support and reviews both negative and positive help me. So let us get on with the story. Also, I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested let me know. I will begin the story off with answers to reviews and the last paragraph of the previous chapter. But before that I'll answer a couple reviews from the previous chapter. Just letting you know if you post a review I will always answer it in the story beginning or end or I'll PM if my answer is extremely long.**

**Warhammer4life Thanks for the heads up, I will be sure to keep an eye out for them.**

**Mysterious Aureliashipper I understand your points I have sent you a PM explaining them, and I will also consider using Arty in the story but no guarantees **

James finished watching the game with the Venomoths winning six to four. He went upstairs to his room and grabbed a guitar that he carried around with him. He liked playing the guitar, it was one of the few things that allowed him to relax. He walked out his front door and went to a nearby forest that was just down the street. In that forest, he found a clearing and sat down. He started playing a song that he made two years ago back in Alola. He called the song Searchlights. He started playing the guitar, then he began to sing. Little did he know he had an audience listening to his song.

Lillie who was meeting up with a few friends of hers in their secret clearing that they thought no one knew about. But with the new kid James playing his guitar in their field, it made it clear that it was no longer secret. She wanted to go and tell him that her friends were going to be here any minute and he was going to have to leave. But the other part of her just wanted to stay behind the large pine tree and listen to him sing and play his guitar. But her friends May and Serena beat her to it.

James heard a twig snap and immediately stopped playing his guitar. He then grabbed a Poke ball that contained Staraptor and was about ready to open it and fly away but, he saw the flowing blond hair of Lillie which made him feel more at ease but, he still did not consider her a true friend even though Ash and he saved her and her friends earlier. He, however, felt uncomfortable with her watching and he could see two figures approaching and felt it best to leave the forest. He unleashed his Staraptor and flew his way back.

"Hey, Lillie what's up," May the girl with the red bandana asked.

"Nothing just waiting for you guys where is Dawn and Misty," Lillie questioned.

"Dawn can't make it, and Misty is busy with Gary tonight," Serena answered. "Anyway what was that guitar noise that we heard, it stopped pretty abruptly," Serena continued.

Lillie who saw that James was the one playing the guitar, but it was pretty obvious from his previous actions that he did not want his talent to be discovered. She decided that she should cover for him, to try and repay him for what he did for her earlier.

"I think it was just a Krickitune or something," Lillie acknowledged

"Are you sure Krickitunes can play guitar," May questioned.

"Hey you never know, Krickitune is pretty musically inclined," Lillie argued.

"Sure Lillie, sure," May inspectingly, because she didn't believe Lillie was telling the truth.

"Anyway since we are all here let's get going, the Poke Store won't stay open forever," The three girls walked down a trail the opposite side of where they came that led directly out of the neighborhood of kids that went to Kanto High.

Meanwhile, at James's house, he has just flown back to his porch on his Staraptor. he said his thanks and returned his faithful Sinnoh bird. He stepped off his porch and went inside but not even a minute later a knock was heard at the door. To his surprise, the raven-haired boy Ash from earlier was at his doorstep. He decided there would be no harm in saying hello and asking what he needs.

"Hey Ash what's up, how did you know that I lived here?" James asked while opening the door.

"Well when you land on your porch on a Staraptor it makes it easy to find your house, and as for why I am here. It is because I wanted to talk to you about coming to a battle team practice over tomorrow after school." Ash announced.

"Ok cool, are there set dates for each practice?" James asked

"Yeah it's every Tuesday and Thursday right after school, then you battle other members so you can get better. The next tournament for our team is in a couple weeks." Ash answered.

"Ok that's cool, I will be there tomorrow. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Yeah you know what sure, that would be cool," Ash answered.

Sometime later after James fixed Ash some food to eat and James and him settled in. Ash started asking some questions of James to try and gage who he is and what his values were as a person.

"So James, what was starting Pokémon?"

"Well, I actually traveled through Kanto first and met Professor Oak when I arrived, and I selected a Charmander which is now a Charizard. I believe that was the same year you and Gary received your starters as well."

"Yeah, it was and, I guess that explains where one of those two trainers went. Anyhow, how do you know Gary?"

"Well I ran into him when I left Oak's lab, we talked for a bit, he seemed really arrogant then, I haven't talked to him in a while though so I don't know if he has changed."

"Yeah he has changed quite a bit actually, he has decided to follow his father's footsteps after college but still battles regularly in case of an opportunity arises for him to battle full time. Anyway, I saw that guitar on your back when you landed, are you a singer or do you just play guitar?"

"I guess you noticed, I don't sing religiously but, I do sing from time to time to relieve some stress."

"Well if you are any good there is this talent show coming up where people can dress up in costumes and sing, and each week someone is revealed, It is a cool idea even though it is kind of weird, but I think their goal was to get those shy people to try out."** (Yes the idea came from The Masked** **Singer, I just thought it would be** **a cool idea instead of** **the** **traditional** **singing** **competitions in some stories**).

"That's an interesting idea, I'll consider it but no guarantees from me. Anyway about the battle team, who is the best trainer on that team?" James asked

"Well, honestly it is probably a massive tie because each person has different Pokemon and strategies like Paul is calm cool and collected but his training is so rigorous and hard that he and his Pokemon don't have the best of bonds. Gary is a healthy balance between Paul and, I guess me but he can get remarkably cocky and, that is usually his downfall. I mean each trainer has their strengths and weaknesses and from what I can tell you don't have a clear weakness but everyone does and, we will find it." Ash explained.

"If I'm being totally frank, I think my fault is that I'm not sure of myself. I may act loose and like I know everything but, truthfully I lack confidence because of a massive loss I suffered against a trainer who uses legendary Pokemon."

"Did that trainer have a Darkrai?" Ask asked.

"No, Tobias is who I assume you meant. He was fighting by my side that day against a man who wore a black cloak around himself. I never told anyone this and, I would appreciate it if you don't say anything about this," James continued.

"Of course James that's what friends are for right," Ash reassured.

"That man was the man that kidnapped my parents, because of their research on Ultra Beasts appearing in Alola, he had Dialga, Yeveltal, Zapados among others." James continued. "I only remember a few things that night but, those Pokemon were not serving him willingly they all had black and, red collars as if he forces them to serve him. He also said something about uniting all of the gangs, unions, and businesses that are considered, "evil" but in his eyes, they are the true heroes of the world." James finished.

"Woah man that's a lot to take in. When was this, there have been rumors swirling about legendaries disappearing at an alarming rate."

"It was right when I returned to Alola to do the Island challenges and that was about a year and a half ago."

"Hmm, have you seen him since?"

"That's the odd thing he hasn't appeared since then, my guess is that he is traveling the regions recruiting former members of evil teams."

"But didn't the leader of Team Flare die and, weren't the Seven Sages of Team Plasma arrested. Maxie and Archie disappeared, Giovanni is still at large, and Team Galatic is pretty much gone, and Team Skull is still operating but very loosely as far as I know." Ash guessed.

"It's a mystery at this point."

The conversation eventually ended with nothing really left to say. So Ash thanked James for his hospitality and, left and returned to his home. James meanwhile decided that he wanted to switch out his team. He always wanted to keep people guessing what his team would be. Since he used Deciduye, Heracross, and Donphan he decided to switch them out for Vikavolt, Charizard, and Sawk. He knew Vikavolt would want to visit Kukui again and Sawk was always fun to battle with and, Charizard would just be used in a situation where someone like Zachary was in the other battle box.

**_The Next Day_**

**_8:12 AM School Main Hallway_**

James had just entered the school for the second day of his KHS career was then bombarded by a boy with a black camera. The boy had curly brown hair and, a white skin complexion with brown eyes. He had red and light red striped shirt along with light brown cargo shorts. As well as black shoes and white socks that were pulled up to his ankles. He seemed to be in quite the hurry.

"James right, I'm Todd Snap. I photograph for the yearbook and newspaper for the school," Todd announced.

"Hey Todd, um why are you talking to me?" James asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Well since Kanto High School doesn't get too many new students, especially in the middle of the year," Todd continued. "So I would like to get an interview with you if you wouldn't mind." Todd finished.

"Well, I guess that's fine but, what kind of questions would you ask," James questioned.

"Some questions would be like what your team is, or what your battle ranking was in Alola, how you feel about Kanto and the school, and lastly what your goals for the rest of the battle team's season," Todd answered.

"I'll answer the last two questions but, I would rather have people figure it out for themselves how good I am. You can put that in your paper as well."

"Oh alright, then so could you answer those last two questions please."

"Well as for how I like it here, it is definitely a change of pace from the sunny Alola. Kanto is definitely cloudier and colder than Alola but not too bad. But besides the weather changes, Kanto is a magnificent region and, the school is also exceptional, because of it's excellent professors. Now as I think most people know by now, I have joined the battle team. Some goals that I would have for myself would be to win every tournament that the team competes in and, win the champion's tournament in the summer."

"Those are some pretty ambitious goals James, do you have a plan to achieve those goals." Todd proceeded.

"Well I am an ambitious person, but the way I achieve those goals is by training and trusting my Pokemon and myself to win the battles that need to be won."

"Well good luck with your season James, I hope you do well." Todd offered.

"Thanks, Todd," James said in gratitude.

"Well, thanks for the interview" Todd thanked.

"No problem man, have a good day," James replied.

"You to man," Todd smiled.

James went through his classes and, again nothing unusual occurred in his first three classes before lunch. He left his final class and went out to the edge of the courtyard again except this time he was expecting Zach and his crew to show up again. He has seen Zach's kind before, they act tough but in actuality, they are greatly insecure. James took his seat on the bench in the back right corner. A group of girls with Lillie and, Serena took the bench that was towards the center of the courtyard and, a group of boys including Ash took the bench opposite from the girls. He started to eat his lunch and jam out to his music that he was listening to. But was quickly interrupted by his favorite person ever, Zach.

"Kanter, I want a battle now," Zach challenged.

"Aw Zach nice to see you again I notice that your posse isn't here today," James inquired. "I don't know if you wanna try that I mean we both saw how our last fight went. What makes you think a Pokémon battle will be any different." James continued.

"Because you are a shitty trainer."

"Yeah whatever man you aren't worth my time. If you qualify for the champion's tournament this summer then I will battle you but, until then leave me and, everyone else the hell alone."

At this point, everyone was looking there way and, we're expecting another fight to breakout but, all they got was James walking away from a stunned Zach. James glanced at both the group of girls and guys and then walked off.

_**Some Time Later**_

James had just walked to the school battlefield for the battle practice that Ash had told him would be happening after school, he was about ten minutes early so he just sat in the stands and, waited for the team to slowly arrive after leaving their classes and, saying bye to their friends for the rest of the night. Everyone began to trickle in with the likes of Ash, Zach, and his crony Calem (Kenny was a performer), with other familiar faces like Gary Oak, and Paul Pierce were among the top trainers in the room. Kukui then walked in and told us all to sit down on the bleachers.

"Alright team, we have a new member joining us today. James Kanter beat me in a two on two battle with a score of one Pokémon to zero." Kukui clapped and, everyone followed suit excluding the three troublemakers. "Anyways our next tournament is next week on Friday against JHS, and it is a Monotype tournament so choose your types wisely. Also, it is an eight-man tourney so only four of you will go so to determine who goes we will host our own tournament, I have also already made the bracket in advanced" Kukui informed us, he then proceeded to walk over to a giant whiteboard and flipped it over revealing everyone's battle partner and placement. Since the team had only twenty-nine team members. Kukui gave the top three people a bye my old friend Tobias Eaton, Ash, and a kid I had never met Alain Hanson. The rankings went like this.1. Tobias Eaton2. Alain Hanson3. Ash Ketchum4. Gary Oak5. Paul Pierce6. Artemis Green7. Iris Draidon8. Harrison Wells9. Tyson Johnson10. Trip Daidash11. Virgil Wayland12. Sawyer Sharpe13. Gladion Okamoto14. Zachary Snook15. Calem Casper16. Kiawe Oowada17. Ritchie Ketchum18 Conway Timoney19. Cameron Rodgers20. Misty Brandell21. Hau Cihi22. James Kanter23. Barry Campbell24. Stephan Dunstan25. Tierno Katsu26. Morrison Hunter27. Katie Cassidy28. Trevor Lockwood29. Max Maple

"These rankings are based off your previous battle wins and, losses that your former coach left me so I made my rankings based off that. Now there are those of you that I could not rank fairly because you have just joined the team like James and Max but, since James beat Barry he was placed higher up on the chart. We will have five battles every day until the quarter finals but, if you are not battling that day then you can either watch or practice outside. The bracket will be like The Baseball Bonanza where the number one seed in a division plays the sixteen seed in the same division. So, in this case, Gary Oak is battling Max Maple, the Paul Pierce is battling Trevor Lockwood, Artemis Green is battling Katie Cassidy, Iris Draidon is battling Morrison Hunter, and lastly today Harrison Wells is battling Tierno Katsu."

"Alright with that, if you are battling today you have about, a half an hour to get your team together and, then we will begin." Kukui finished.

James was thinking to himself on who his own team would be and, he already had an idea on what his team would consist of. It would be a fighting type team made up of Sawk, Breloom, Poliwrath, Hawlucha, Lucario, and Blaziken and he had the option to mega evolve Lucario and Blaziken. He didn't bother to practice but, he did watch each of the battles which were three v three so he could learn what his opponent's teams are. Gary and, his Ground team beat Max's grass team strictly because Gary was the more experienced trainer of the two. Paul killed Trevor because Trevor used a fire type team while Paul used a ground type team. Katie Cassidy and, her water team put up a fight against Artemis Green and, his psychic team but, ultimately skill outdueled her Walrein's raw power. Iris Draidon battled Morrison Hunter next and, her Dragon team seemed to steamroll his fighting team which gave him a mental not to plan around her Haxorus, that thing was a monster on the field. The ending battle of the day was Tierno Katsu and his electric trio and, Harrison and his fire trio. It was a heated battle and, it surprised James that Tierno was so low on the battle rankings because he battled well but ultimately still fell short to Harrison's Blaziken.

All the battles were over and there were no upsets yet but, he knew they were coming. He left the facility by himself not really looking for company on his way home because he prefers it that way. As he walked home he noticed the blonde haired girl Lily across the street speaking to a group of girls from school. He continued to walk past them but not before he locked eyes with her but, quickly looked away as if to say I don't want to talk. Lillie frowned and, proceeded to speak to her friends. He got home and gathered his six Pokémon of choice and prepared himself for tomorrow.

**_Tomorrow After School _ _in the Pokémon Battle Arena_**

It was the next the of battles and, he would be battling third on the day. Both Trip Daidash and Tyson Johnson won their battles Tyson came close to losing but his Shakespearian Meowth saved him and Trip only lost one Pokémon to Barry. It was my turn and apparently, I was battling and eeveelution trainer who he had no idea what Pokémon he would use considering there are no duel typing's or multiple types of eeveelutions under the same typing. But, none the less he wanted to win and, he will win.

"The three on three battle between James Kanter and Virgil Wayland will now commence" The announcer yelled, and the battle was on.

**Sorry for the wait and for the shorter chapter. I went on a trip and didn't have my computer so I was unable to write for a week. This chapter is a little shorter because I want to get this story out and, I felt that this was a good stopping point. Now I will be changing the Pokémon win-loss column after this. It will now only contain Pokemon that have battled not ones that have appeared or been mentioned. Also this troy will be on slight hiatus as I have another project I need to start writing another chapter for. It shouldn't be a long one but it may be at least a month. Thank you all for the support I really appreciate it. **

**Heracross 1-0****Donphan 1-0**

**Decidueye 1-0**


	3. Lysandre's Blueprints

**Hey everyone I'm back again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and there really isn't much to say except answer the reviews from last chapter. Also don't be afraid to ask questions about the story just ask I'll always answer and as always I will begin with the previous ending paragraph of the last chapter hope you like it. Also sorry for taking so long it has just been extremely busy on my end**

**Mysterious Aureliashipper Hey love the support and thanks for the advice always like reading your reviews and messages and I can't wait for your next chapter of your own story**

It was the next day of battles and, he would be battling third on the day. Both Trip Daidash and Tyson Johnson won their battles Tyson came close to losing but his Shakespearian Meowth saved him and Trip only lost one Pokémon to Barry. It was James's turn and apparently, James was battling and eeveelution trainer who he had no idea what Pokémon he would use considering there are no duel typing's or multiple types of eeveelutions under the same typing. But, none the less he wanted to win and, he will win.

"The three on three battle between James Kanter and Virgil Wayland will now commence" The announcer yelled, and the battle was on.

"Alright Virgil, who are you going with?" James asked.

"How about Jolteon!" Virgil replied while unleashing his Jolteon from its ball.

"Interesting choice but I think I'll counter that with my own speed, Breloom lets go!" James shouted as he unleashed the speedy mushroom fighting Pokémon.

"I'm a defensive battler myself so Virgil your move," James stated.

"Alright then, Jolteon lets start fast **Quick** **Attack**,"

"Breloom, **Mach** **Punch**" The two charged each other and, collided leaving only a cloud of dust where the two met.

"Breloom quick **Leech Seed!"** James yelled.

"Jolteon get out of there," Virgil yelled. But, it was too late the seeds landed on Jolteon leaving it wrapped in leaves that look like barbed wire and it gives Breloom health every so often.

"Hmm, I guess I underestimated your skill James but that won't happen again, Jolteon keep your distance Thunderbolt." Jolteon charged up and launched a **Thunderbolt** across the battlefield.

"Breloom counter with **Seed Bomb** followed by **Mach Punch"** Breloom created multiple Seed Bombs and, then used them as cover for Breloom's Mach Punch. But, Breloom wasn't fast enough and, was hit with the collateral damage from the Seed Bomb and, Thunderbolt but it powered through and, still hit Jolteon with force. Jolteon was knocked back and, had its energy taken away by Leech Seed but, it continued to fight.

Virgil knew Jolteon couldn't go much longer, so he knew he had to get as much damage on Breloom as possible. "Jolteon **Quick Attack!"** Virgil yelled in panic.

"Breloom we've got them on the ropes, **Sludge Bomb Wall."** Multiple Sludge Bombs were shot from Breloom's hands and, they formed into a mini wall which Jolteon ran into causing it to become heavily damaged and, poisoned and, with the Leech Seed it was just too much for Jolteon and, it fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to continue, Wayland send out our next Pokémon."

Well then I guess you have forced my hand, I usually don't do this but, I will be using non-eeveeloutions for the remainder of this battle, Amphoros let's go" Virgil released his electric Pokémon from its ball.

"Breloom you good to go?" James asked. Breloom nodded and gave him the thumbs up to continue. "Alright well, this is a defensive Pokémon so we will have to go on the offensive here. Breloom **Seed Bomb Mach Punch** combo." Breloom launched multiple Seed Bombs in the air and used them as cover for his Mach Punch.

"Amphoros **Thunderbolt** on the Seed Bombs then **Cotton Guard** to protect yourself," Virgil yelled quickly.

The Thunderbolt Seed Bomb collision left another giant blast which hurt both Breloom and, Amphoros but, before Breloom could hit Amphoros it used Cotton Guard which left Breloom's Mach Punch virtually ineffective.

"Now while Breloom is right there **Thunder Punch,"** Virgil called.

"Oh no, Breloom **Sludge Bomb,"** James panicked.

But, Breloom for all of its quickness could not get the move off fast enough and, was hit square in the face by the Thunder Punch which knocked him back at least a hundred feet. Breloom was slow to get up but, it was still willing to go.

"Breloom just hold on just a bit longer, use **Seed Bomb** and **Sludge Bomb** at the same time." Breloom did just that and unleashed volleys of Seed and Sludge Bombs at Amphoros and, they landed but, unbeknownst to Breloom and, James a thunderbolt was sent Breloom's way officially taking it out for good.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Kanter please send out your next Pokémon,"

"That's one tough Breloom but, you can't beat a Cotton Guarded Amphoros it's nearly impossible," Virgil announced confidently.

"Well tell that to this guy, Blazeiken here we go," James yelled releasing the fire fighting Pokémon

"Hmm another speedy fighting Pokémon, I see you like your quick Pokémon but, I like winning so don't expect me to roll over yet."

"Battle begin," The referee called.

"Amphoros **Thunder Wave,"**

"Blaziken dodge and use **High Jump Kick,"** Blaziken jumped out of the way of the Thunder Wave and, turned his dodge into a kick and came crashing down upon Amphoros but, thanks to its Cotton Guard it was able to take the hit.

"Amphoros quick, **Thunder Punch,"** The punch landed but not without repercussions.

"Blaziken use **Blaze Kick** to get away," Blaziken did just that and kicked Amphoros away and bounced back towards its own side.

Virgil knew that Amphoros like Jolteon not that long ago is starting to struggle. That Blaziken was seriously strong it seemed as if it was in a tier of its own. It honestly appeared like all of the Pokémon that he had seen from James, Heracross, Donphan, Decidueye, Breloom, and now Blaziken were all in a tier above everyone else. But, that doesn't mean anything now Virgil needed to win and, it didn't matter who he was battling he will win.

"You're decent but, I'm better. Amphoros **Thunder Bolt."**

"I like your style but, it will still lose, Blaziken **Flame Thrower,"** The two moves collided and, then a stalemate was all that remained. But after a couple seconds, Blaziken won out and, the mighty Flame Thrower hit Amphoros and, left it on the ground.

"Amphoros is unable to continue, Wayland send out your next Pokémon."

"Well you got me James but you won't win this one, Go Manetric." The electric Pokémon appeared from its ball ready to fight but little did James know that Virgil had his own trick up his sleeve. "Manetric Mega-Evolve," Revealing his mega ring on his wrist and Manetric's around its neck.

"Well then, Blaziken I guess we got our work cut out for us now bud." Blaziken nodded in response and took a fighting stance. "Well you are surely chock-full of surprises Virgil but, no matter I will win."

"Suit yourself James but, Manetric isn't one to give up easily." Virgil smirked. "Manetric lets start fast, **Thunder Bolt."**

"Blaziken **Flame Thrower** counter," James yelled. The two moves collided but, Manetric was slowly countering Blaziken and, James knew that he had to act fast.

"Blaziken jump up into **High Jump Kick,"** James yelled. Blaziken jumped up high and readied to come crashing down on Manetric but, Manetric was a lot faster than Amphoros which meant he could dodge it.

"Big mistake bud, Manetric **Thunder** then get out of the way," James called, and Manetric followed suit launching a Thunder into the air hitting the flying Blaziken which knocked it off course and, it came crashing down missing Manetric. This caused immense pain for the Fire Fighting Pokémon but, it powered through and, got back up.

"Blaziken keep your distance so you don't get hit by that Thunder again, **Flame Thrower,"** James stated to Blaziken knowing he doesn't have as much speed because of that Thunder hit and crashing into the ground.

"Manetric **Thunder** again" Virgil called. "Shit, Blaziken **Flame Thrower Shield,"** James commanded. Blaziken started to spin around in a circle forming a flame thrower tornado protecting itself from the Thunder.

"Manetric **Volt Tackle** through the shield," Virgil commanded to Manetric, Manetric started to charge Blaziken and started to become electrically charged as it charged at Blaziken at full speed. But, James made no move to block it shocking the audience.

"Ash, what is he doing why is Blaziken just standing there," Max Maple asked.

"Well, Max he probably sees something he can exploit or at least I hope he does because even though he favors the defensive battle he hasn't been able to overcome Virgil's Manetric," Ash replied. Manetric was charging fast and, it seemed like James wasn't going to do anything but, then James pulled a last second trick from his sleeve.

"Blaziken **Blaze Kick** now," James yelled, and the two met at full force causing another massive explosion with both Pokémon wavering between fainting and standing but, there was no winner as both Pokémon fainted in the end, leaving James the winner with a one to zero victory over Virgil.

The two trainers walked to the middle of the battlefield to shake hands after the exhilarating battle that had just occurred. James extended his hand to Virgil and, he took it and shook it out of respect for the opponent he had just battled.

"That was a great battle James, I definitely underestimated your ability," Virgil stated while smiling.

"Don't worry Virgil that happens a lot, you did great also."

"I heard what happened between you and Zack, look no one likes him and his group but, the only reason he is still here is that he performs well in everything he does, you could say that he is a natural talent," Virgil explained.

"Look I don't care who he is or what he does, just don't mess with me or bully people and make them uncomfortable," James responded.

"Look I'm saying we are behind you but, he knows people and, we think he is apart of Team Rocket in some form because that boy is the richest kid here but, no one understands where the money came from plus, no one knows where his parents are but, the house he lives in is rumored to be Giovanni's the old Team Rocket Boss."

"That's a lot to take in but, it makes sense considering how bratty he is and, how he feels that no one is above him. Thanks for telling me I appreciate it.

"No problem man I hope that you win, you really deserve it," Virgil said, they shook hands again and, then each of them went back to the bleachers Virgil with his friend group of Tyson and Harrison, while James went to the edge of the bleachers where he contemplated what Virgil had just said.

James was pondering over what Virgil said and, he thought that if this rumor of Zack being Giovanni's son was true, then he may know where his parents are or possibly where the mystery trainer with the legendries is. He needed to confirm it but, he knew that right now was not the best time, he is the new kid and, he has already beaten three of the top trainers at the school. So, in reality, he will have to wait for the spotlight to be off of him before he can make his move.

The next two battles were between a bookworm by the name of Sawyer Sharpe and, Alolan native Hau Cihi who James recognized as the grandson of Hala, that moved two years ago to Kanto. Sawyer beat Hau two to zero because Hau was using grass types against grass types with poison moves. Basically, he was just outclassed, The other battle was between a Gladion Okamoto who he knew really nothing about, and he was against Misty Brandell a water type trainer that is dating Gary Oak. He also found out that after college she was taking over for her sisters as Cerulean City Gym Leader. So he knew she was tough but, because of her constant mono-type team everyone knew generally speaking who her team would be making game planning for her relatively easy.

"Well everyone today was an excellent day of battles, Trip, Tyson, James, Sawyer, and Gladion all won in their battles today. Tomorrow we will have the three remaining preliminary battles go then we will have two second-round battles go." Kukui announced to the team.

Everyone nodded and acknowledged Kukui's announcement and, then everyone began to part ways. James decided that he would return home for a much-needed nap after that battle with Virgil and he also needed to mull over the new information that he was given on his so-called "rival" Zachary. But, Ash snagged him before he could leave.

"Hey James, some of us were going to head into town and hit some shops and have some dinner, you want to go?" Ash asked.

"Who's going?"

"Myself, Lily, Gary, Misty, and Serena, we kind of want a sixth so we could hopefully keep the girls under control in the shops," Ash replied. James gave him a blank stare that said you really want me to help you hold their bags.

"Look I would but, shopping isn't my scene," James said.

"Oh come on man, get out more you act like a hermit. Let's go and have some fun and besides you need some friends other than me anyway." Ash reasoned.

"Fine, I'll go but don't expect me to be your bag chauffer got it." James punctuated.

"Ok ok got it, "Ash sweat dropped. "Let's go we don't want to keep the group waiting now do we," Ash continued. They walked over to the group in question, who were waiting for them to arrive.

"Ash what took you so long and why is the new guy with you," Misty the fiery redhead demanded.

"Well I thought that I would invite James here since he is new and, I have become well acquainted with him and, he is a cool guy, so I felt that I should invite him to come with us so we could get to know him better," Ash responded.

"Fine but, if he is a jerk or annoying he is gone," Misty asserted.

"So if he is like you he is gone," Gary joked. Misty then proceeded to slap Gary square across the face leaving everyone to sweat drop at her actions. Ash then leaned over to James and said, "Yeah this happens a lot she has some anger issues."

"I can tell," James whispered.

The group walked into the city, near Pallet Town. Over the years Pallet Town has expanded to more of a mini-city, it has many businesses and shops in its town center making it a great place to visit when you are traveling around, so you can buy supplies and relax a bit. The group went to a café in the middle of the town square. The cafe was called Café Allegro, they served the traditional café foods like coffee, pastries and so on but, they also had sandwiches and, all natural smoothies. Everyone ordered their food and, went outside to grab a table with their food in hand so they could eat and talk at the same time.

"So James its been awhile, what have you been up to all this time?" Gary asked.

"Well, I've just been traveling the regions, catching and training Pokémon so I could eventually challenge each region's league," James answered thoughtfully.

"Oh so you haven't challenged a league yet, I figured you would have with how powerful you seem to be compared to some of the others at this school." Serena noticed.

"Well at the time I didn't feel ready to attempt the leagues and, well I wanted to go through each region and catch myself quality Pokémon so I could make quality teams for the league instead of quantity like some trainers do."

"That makes sense but, when you finished traveling Alola why didn't you challenge the Alola league?" Gary asked out of curiosity.

"Well... my parents were working in Alola at that point and, they wanted me to get an education before continuing," James answered hesitantly.

"Did your parents come with you to Kanto I would love to meet them," Serena asked cheerfully.

"No they are researchers and, they wanted to stay in Alola for their research project" James answered with a straight face hiding the fact that he was lying.

"Oh well you must get pretty lonely without anyone for, you to really confide in here," Serena pointed out.

"I'm more of a loner myself so, it doesn't really affect me that much," James answered.

"Still though wouldn't it be better for you to have your parents here or at least have a friend with you?" Lillie asked.

"No, not necessarily, I needed to get out of the house so I could make a name for myself, My parents and I all knew that that would be best for me so, I could reach my dream and become the best at what I do," James explained.

"Well you seem like a good guy and, well we would like to offer our friendship to you." Ash proposed.

"Thank you but, don't expect me to be the BFF type of guy but, I will be reliable you can count on that," James thanked the group and smiled realizing he may now have a chance against the Legendary Man. They each went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes, Gary, and Misty left together while the other four started walking home together since they all live on the same street randomly. A little while later they reached their street and, Serena and, Lillie went home but, Ash accompanied James home to provide him some of his information on the corrupt legend user.

The two went inside to discuss their plans for the inevitable. Ash and James had been texting each other recently about the legendary man that james told Ash out and Ash decided to do some research on some recent crimes that could lead to some clues on who, what, when, where, why, and how. James led Ash through the kitchen and to the living room where they sat down. "So what do you know," James asked.

"Well, there have been a lot of random crime spikes recently from many dormant crime organizations which I think are linked to the fact that this legend user is creating a super syndicate with the old dominant crime organizations."

"Ok but, how does this help us we aren't necessarily the police," James reasoned.

"True but, I have done my homework and, there are a few crimes that are interesting. Like multiple heists of old legendary Pokémon ruins as well as the stolen blueprints and notes from Lysander's blunder a couple years ago and, lastly multiple Ultra Beast balls were stolen as well." Ash concluded, noting the various crimes that could be connected to this "super syndicate".

"That would fit his M.O. I mean the kidnapping of my parents for their research and the stealing of UB balls connects and the invading of Legend ruins also makes sense but, Lysander's plans where does that fit. His plan revolved around Zygarde and, Pokémon Human bonding not the capturing of rare Pokémon and, using them against others. Unless he has a bigger plan in place which requires us to start preparing for the worst." James concluded.

"That's what I came up with as well, but the big question is where will he strike first." Ash wondered.

"Well if he wants to go after legendries then he would probably go after Mew and, Mewtwo first. I mean they are probably the most well known and, if he wants to make a statement then he will go after them first." James reasoned.

"We will have to do more research on this, but what do we do about this do we tell anyone?" Ash asked.

"Do you really think anyone would believe two high school kids that, there is a guy chasing legendries and is probably aiming to take over the world. Its been almost two years now after Team Flare, no one likes the idea of another crazy person running around in the world." James chuckled.

"That is true, but we can't take him on by ourselves." Ash reasoned again.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," James replied.

**Well that's it sorry about the wait with finals coming up it makes it difficult to get even 300 words in a day. Anyway I would like to say thanks to ****Mysterious Aureliashipper for being my Beta reader, so check out their stories on their profile page they are very good reads. Also I hate to say it but this story will be going on a small hiatus I would like to right a new chapter for my Danganronpa story but I will back to this story no later than late June to early July. I hope you liked the story and please review so I can make this story better thank you**

**(Ordered by amount of wins, ties count as a half win)**

**Blaziken 1-0-1**

**Decidueye 1-0**

**Heracross 1-0**

**Donphan 1-0**

**Breloom 1-1**


	4. Type Advantage

**Welcome back sorry for the hiatus but, it needed to happen so I can update my other story. I will mainly be focusing on this story for a chapter or two because I'm rewriting my chapters for my other story so it will take less time to get those out because it's already written it's just bad, anyway you are here for Pokémon not my Authors Notes let's get into it.**

"Do you really think anyone would believe two high school kids that, there is a guy chasing legendaries and is probably aiming to take over the world. Its been almost two years now after Team Flare, no one likes the idea of another crazy person running around in the world." James chuckled.

"That is true, but we can't take him on by ourselves." Ash reasoned again.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," James replied.

Ash and James exchanged parting words before Ash left James's house for his own. James waved goodbye to the raven-haired teen, and then return back to the living room to mull over his thoughts in peace.

"If it is legend man behind it all which suspect that he is, then we can assume that he will target all legends and legend related things. Which as Ash and I have discussed that has been his modus operandi. But, the issue we have is that we have no clue where he will strike next and, we also don't know who he works for or with. Most likely it's some former or current evil team leaders like a Giovanni or Cyrus. We will just have to pay attention to

the news as much as possible so we can keep track of his moves because as of right now, all we know is that he like legendary Pokémon and, their artifacts and, is most likely forming a crime syndicate." James thought aloud.

"Anyway I need to prepare for tomorrow, I don't believe I'm going tomorrow but, can never be too prepared for anything. I might as well relax for the next hour or, so it's only eight o'clock." Jame stated, looking at the clock hanging in the living room.

James played on his ZBOX one that he had for a couple hours before going to bed. He would usually do his homework before laying anything just like his dad had taught him but, he did not have any homework to do so he felt that unwinding before bed would best rather than stress about the Legend Man that no one knows about. James crawled into bed after making sure that he had everything he needed for tomorrow was prepared and, ready to go so, he didn't have to worry about it in the morning.

_**The Next Day**_

James woke up like always early in the morning, so he didn't have to rush through his morning routine. He showered and, dressed before fixing himself a breakfast sandwich which was always a great morning food. It had eggs, cheese, and ham in it along with traditional sandwich bread.

James then left for school after eating his sandwich. He walked to school taking the usual road, and the path that leads directly to KHS. He stepped inside and walked to his first class.

_**Skip to the end of school,**_

It was now the end of school which meant that Battle practice was going to start soon, which indicated that James needed to get going to the school's battlefield. There were three battles from the first round left to go. Then Kukui decided that we would also do two fights for Round two as well. Cameron Rodgers and Zach were battle one, Calem and Conway Timoney were battle two and, lastly, Kiawe Oowada and Ash's younger brother by a year Ritchie Ketchum were the final battles.

"Welcome team to the third day of the tournament. After the final three battles of the first round end today I will draw names out of a hat so we can make the bracket for the remaining sixteen of you."

_**About an hour later,**_

The first fight between Zach and Cameron was very exciting, Cameron used a fighting type team while Zach used a flying type team. Zach was beating Cameron pretty easily until Cameron called upon his Lucario which lead him to a two to zero tear but, eventually, Lucario wore out which meant Zach got lucky and, was able to move on. Calem and Conway were next, and they went back and forth. Calem would win one then Conway would win the next and, it would be that way until Conway won with his team. Lastly was Kiawe and Ritchie, like the previous battle they went back and forth blow for blow which led to a Ritchie win but, barely edging out Kiawe.

"Alright everyone great job these last few days but, now it is time to move on to the second round. Now we don't have an official bracket so instead of making the bracket like Baseball Bonanza we are going to draw names out of a hat for who is going to battle who and, for how the bracket will be set up for the remainder of the tournament," Kukui explained.

"Alright I have sixteen names in here, I'll begin drawing now. The first name is Gladion versus... Trip," Kukui announced.

The rest of the names were called James was put against the normal user Tyson and, Zach was put against Conway. This is how the whole bracket looked like this. The eight on the right side were Tobias versus Ritchie, Harrison versus Sawyer, Alain versus Artemis, and Paul versus Gary rounded out the right side of the bracket. On the left side, it was James versus Tyson, Zach versus Conway, Ash versus Iris, and lastly, Gladion versus Trip rounded out the battles. Today the right side was going to begin their second-round battles then the left side would do the same the next day.

Tobias and, Ritchie was a slaughter on Ritchie's end. He didn't stand a chance against Tobias and, his Darkrai. Harrison and Sawyer as trainers are about even in skill even though they are two different styles of trainers. Harrison is more of an aggressive trainer while Sawyer is more calculated in his moves. But, in the end, Harrison won because of type advantage, Sawyer just couldn't find a way to counter Harrison's fire type moves with his grass types. Although Alain and Artemis are ranked somewhat far apart Artemis put up a great fight against Alain who as a dragon type user is extremely powerful but, Artemis held his own taking out two of Alain's Pokémon before finally losing.

Finally, it was the battle everyone was waiting for. Gary Oak versus Paul Pierce, everyone was anticipating this battle because everyone knew it would be the most competitive even if the fight previously between Alain and Artemis had exceeded expectations. Everyone knew that Paul was pissed that he was always considered fifth among the top trainers in the school. He knew that Tobias was number one but, he felt that he should be number two next to him and, he knew the first step to reach that spot would be to beat Gary.

They each took a side of the battlefield and stared each other down.

"This is an official school match between Junior Gary Oak and Junior Paul Pierce, please send out your first pokemon," The referee spoke.

"Go, Blastoise!" Gary yelled, calling Blastoise to his side.

"Go, Electivire," Paul called.

"Huh a Water versus Electric battle this probably won't go well for Gary," James mumbled to himself.

As expected the battle did not go well for Gary, he put up a valiant effort against Paul but, because of the type disadvantage. But, Paul seemed to struggle against Blastoise but, as soon as he went down it was all over for Gary. So at the end of the practice Paul, Harrison, Tobias, and Alain held the first four semi-finalists of the team. After the battle, James left the field for his house to prepare for the match against Tyson. James wasn't especially concerned about his contest tomorrow, he acknowledged that Tyson was a great trainer but, he was a normal user which meant that as a fighting user he should win undoubtedly if his battle against Virgil indicated anything.

As James was walking home he couldn't help but, feel like he was being watched. It was an odd feeling and, he couldn't actually see anyone watching him but, it was just a feeling he had. He paid no mind to the perception and, continued his walk home. He arrived home and, went into the kitchen to fix himself dinner before going to bed but, before going to bed he made sure all of his doors and, windows were locked before withdrawing for the night.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Ah James we were friends at one time and, I wish for us to be friends again but, the Secret Society comes first and, you know that. Too bad you and Tobias left after the incident," A tall figure with long hair mumbled to themselves while sitting in the forest near James's house.

_**The Next Day After School**_

It had been a slow day for James, again there was no homework which seemed to be a trend at this school. He also began sitting with Ash's group and, they were an energetic bunch that was for sure. But, he mostly kept to himself and, stuck to the saying "Don't speak unless spoken to," or at least that was his Dad's saying.

It was after school and, James was making his way to the battlefield and, he felt prepared for the battle. He knew that he was going to use Sawk and, Hawlucha but, he didn't know whether to use Poliwrath or Lucario next. He knew that it would come down to match up and, the situation the direr the circumstance, the more likely he would use Lucario but, he would rather avoid doing that this early.

"Welcome, everyone we will begin today with James and, Tyson. Both of you, please take your places," Kukui announced.

We each went to a side of the battlefield I took the left, and Tyson the right."This is an official school battle between Tyson Johnson and, James Kanter, battle begin," The referee declared.

"Go Sawk," James called as he threw a Sawk's Poke ball into the air.

"Go Pidgeot," Tyson declared. "I knew that you used fighting types so I thought that bringing a flying-normal type would be extremely beneficial for me," Tyson explained.

"We shall see Tyson. You may have the first move," James said.

"Alright then, Pidgeot **Wing Attack**,"

"Figured, Sawk use **Double Team**," Sawk then separated it seemed like into a hundred Sawks leaving Pidgeot confused.

"Pidgeot, use **Quick Attack** on all of them," Tyson panicked.

"Sawk use **Ice Punch**," All of the Sawks closed in on Pidgeot but, eventually one landed its punch severely hurting the Kanto bird Pokémon because of its weakness to ice.

"Pidgeot quick use **Brave Bird**," Tyson called as a last-ditch effort. His Pokémon weren't normally this untrained but, he had just caught Pidgeot around a month and a half ago so, it wasn't prepared to handle a Pokémon of Sawk's caliber.

"Sawk, use **Bulk Up**," Pidgeot charged into Sawk and, landed the attach but, it sustained major damage but, manage to stay upright. There was a short pause it was clear Pidgeot was done even if it was not on the ground fainted.

"I forfeit Pidgeot, it can't take another hit," Tyson said to the shock of some, thinking that it is stupid to give up a still "able" Pokémon even if it was just one hit from fainting. Everyone recognized that Ice Punch was super powerful against flying types but, they didn't think it would do that considerable amount of damage.

"How is you Sawk so powerful James, and Ice Punch shouldn't do that much," Tyson exclaimed.

"Sawk and, I go way back and, over that time we have known each other, Sawk trained himself to be able to deal out extreme amounts of physical damage like punches and kicks eventually I helped teach him Ice Punch so he could deal with flying types because he can't attack from a distance," James explained.

"That takes some dedication no wonder all of your Pokémon are powerful, they must have all trained to the extreme," Tyson deduced.

"Yep but, I always make sure they don't overdo it too, they can't get better if they are hurt and, tired,"

"True, well I guess my plan failed but, it's not over yet. Go Lickilicky," Tyson called, sending out the bulky normal Pokémon.

"Well then, Sawk let's begin. Go **Mach Punch**," Sawk began charging forward at full force ready to punch Lickilicky.

"Perfect, **Lick** now," Lickilicky then unraveled its tongue and, gave a big lick to Sawk leaving it paralyzed.

"Fuck," James mumbled under his breath. "Sawk quick **Low sweep** knock it off balance," Jame panicked. But, Sawk was paralyzed and, couldn't move leaving it vulnerable.

"Now Lickilicky use **Rollout**," It then transformed into a ball and, began to roll around Sawk hitting Sawk multiple times.

"Come on Sawk snap out of it, use **Mach Punch**," Sawk finally was able to move and, he took advantage of that by knocking Lickilicky out of its ball.

"Alright, then Lickilicky use **Slam**," Lickilicky then jumped into the air and, began to come crashing down upon Sawk.

"Come on Sawk get out of the way but, it was too late the paralysis took its toll on Sawk leading it to its own loss.

"Sawk is unable to continue, please send out your next Pokémon," The referee announced.

"Well Tyson you caught me by surprise, but that won't happen again, go Hawlucha," James stated.

"Battle Begin!" The referee called out.

"Alright, then Lickilicky use **Lick**," Tyson called.

_**Meanwhile in the stands**_

"Hmm, I guess he was right," Ash mused to himself.

"Huh, what do you mean Ash?" Gary questioned.

"He told me what his weakness was whenever he battled, and in his first battle I saw it but, I didn't think it was that bad but, what happened to Sawk was quite preventable really," Ash explained.

"I don't understand, he performed fine yesterday and, Sawk got paralyzed you can't really do anything about that," Gary stated confused.

"Think about it when Breloom couldn't really do anything effectively against Amphoros he panicked. Then just now he panicked when Sawk got paralyzed. He likes to use speed to his advantage and, when that fails he panics and, it leads to his downfall. I'm not going to deny that Amphoros and, Lickilicky aren't hard to take down but, both Breloom and Sawk could have lasted longer if he just stayed calm." Ash revealed to Gary.

"Now that you say it, it does seem like he is prone to panicking but, he seemed calm in both Breloom's and Sawk's first battles and when it seemed like Blaziken was on the ropes," Gary thought allowed.

"That is true, but it is possible he has a lot of confidence in Blaziken compared to the others," Ash considered.

"Maybe, but he seems like a top contender for Kanto trainer of the year if this is how he battles. I mean like he plays defense and, then turns around with his speed and, strikes hard. It's a solid strategy and, he always seems to have a gameplan in advanced like having Ice Punch on Sawk was a solid move," Gary described.

"True and, speaking of which there goes Lickilicky,"

"Hawlucha **High Jump Kick**," James called. Hawlucha jumped in the air and, landed a hard and solid kick on a slow and struggling Lickilicky causing it to faint.

"Lickilicky is unable to continue, please send out your next Pokemon," The referee sounded.

"Well then I guess it's time, Meowth let's show them what you got,"

"Ah figured he would come out eventually, but even if he is dressed as Meowth in Boots I will still win,"

"You think that but, Meowth is fast and, nimble, I doubt that you will win with just Hawlucha,"

"I believe in Hawlucha and, he will take down that Meowth,"

"Fine then, Meowth **Scratch**," Tyson called.

"Child's play, Hawlucha **Karate** **Chop**," James countered. The two collided but, Hawlucha being stronger and using the super effective move won out.

"Meowth quick **Iron** **Tail**," Tyson yelled in desperation, realizing that Hawlucha clearly has the upper hand.

"Hawlucha use Close Combat to deflect it," They both exchanged multiple blows but, both jumped away without a scratch.

"Ugh, Meowth **Fury** **Swipes**," Meowth charged towards Hawlucha at full speed.

"Hawlucha **Close** **Combat** **Defense**," James called out in defense. They each went into a hand to hand combat type battle and eventually, Hawlucha won out hitting his mark knocking Meowth back.

"Meowth **Iron** **Tail**," Tyson called out in anger over the fact that he can't land a hit on this Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha **Karate** **Chop** **Block** into a **Low** **Sweep**," James called out. To Tyson, it seemed like James had his moves calculated to counter Meowth's moves almost as if he had a game plan put together specifically for him. Meanwhile the two Pokémon each landed their blows but, Meowth took the bigger beating compared to Hawlucha.

"It seems like you have done some research James is that true?" Tyson question.

"You would be right, I watched every battle and, when your name was called I decided to study up on you and, your Meowth caught my eye as your most likely main Pokémon. But, I couldn't predict your other two Pokémon and, I think that showed early on." James explained.

"Hmm, I guess I underestimated your commitment to your craft but, no matter I will win,"

"Good luck then, **Ariel** **Ace** into **Close** **Combat** to finish him," James called out. Hawlucha moved so fast that Tyson and, Meowth couldn't see him but, before Tyson could call out a move it was too late and, Meowth fainted.

"Meowth is unable to continue, James Kanter wins!" The referee yelled out. The two trainers each returned their Pokémon and, then went to the center of the battlefield to shake hands.

"Great battle you are a great trainer and, that Hawlucha man, it sure is powerful,"

"You to man and, that Lickilicky it sure gave me a run for my money,"

"Thanks, see you around," Tyson said shaking James's hand before walking back to the stands to sit with his friends.

The rest of the battles were relatively uneventful because even though Zach and, Conway went back and, forth he just could care less about Zach but, Zach won. Ash beat Iris pretty handily with an electric team, and Gladion and, Trip were pretty even but, Gladion won out. James knew he was battling Zach next then probably Ash he knew that he needed to beat Zach to prove a point that he doesn't care who you are you will lose and, that bullies never win. He knew what he was going to do to prepare an that was to study every tape on Zach possible.

"Zach you are going down," James mumbled to himself.

Mysterious Aureliashipper **Thank you for the compliment but, I feel the need to stress a hiatus because for me personally I hate it when people just go away for long periods of time without letting the audience know. So I just feel the need to let everyone know so you guys know what's up.**

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed towards the end. I felt that I needed to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. Nothing much to say for me but, again this story will be on a slight hiatus for about a month as I work through rewriting my other two stories but, I will try to get chapter five out before August ends. If you have any questions just ask in the reviews or PMs I will answer.**

**Here is James's Pokémon battle records. (In order of win percentage tie equals half a win)**

**Hawlucha 2-0**

**Blaziken 1-0-1**

**Decidueye 1-0**

**Heracross 1-0**

**Donphan 1-0**

**Breloom 1-1**

**Sawk 1-1**


	5. The Build Up

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter again I apologize for the rushed ending on the last one, and also once again I apologize for the wait but, I have developed a schedule that should allow me to give you guys a patter on my stories this one is second in the rotation so this one won't be updated until maybe October but, if you like my writing then check out my other two stories I'm currently focused on writing new chapters for my stories but, I will return to rewriting a couple chapters on another story at some point but, that may not be for a while so, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Mysterious Aureliashipper: Thank you again, and yes I agree with you but, I felt like I needed a new chapter out pronto so, I sped up towards the end.**

"Meowth is unable to continue, James Kanter wins!" The referee yelled out. The two trainers each returned their Pokémon and, then went to the center of the battlefield to shake hands.

"Great battle you are a great trainer and, that Hawlucha man, it sure is powerful,"

"You to man and, that Lickilicky it sure gave me a run for my money,"

"Thanks, see you around," Tyson said shaking James's hand before walking back to the stands to sit with his friends.

The rest of the battles were relatively uneventful because even though Zach and, Conway went back and, forth he just could care less about Zach but, Zach won. Ash beat Iris pretty handily with an electric team, and Gladion and, Trip were pretty even but, Gladion won out. James knew he was battling Zach next then probably Ash he knew that he needed to beat Zach to prove a point that he doesn't care who you are you will lose and, that bullies never win. He knew what he was going to do to prepare an that was to study every tape on Zach possible.

"Zach you are going down," James mumbled to himself. James was both happy and, disappointed at the fact that Zach had made it through to the final eight. He was pleased that he could personally obliterate him but, disappointed that what he said a couple days prior didn't hold true about him not battling him unless Zach qualified for the Champion's tournament. But, in James's mind, that didn't matter when he battled Zach, he would have to be put in his place eventually. James was planning on walking home before being stopped by Tobias. An old friend of his who almost became champion but, lost to Cynthia. He was offered a spot on the Elite Four but, asked if he could wait before joining because he wanted to finish out his schooling which they agreed.

But, what no one knew was that he was also fighting a secret unpublicized battle along with James and, now Ash. Tobias along with James took on the Legend Man but, lost and ever since that day they both have vowed to stop at nothing to end his rain of terror even if he hasn't struck yet. But, to James, their past few years together had arrived and passed. They both moved on from their past lives or so they thought.

"James, it's been a while hasn't it," Tobias said walking beside James as they walked out of the battlefield,

"Yes, yes it has," James replied.

"Hey, by chance did you have any plans tonight," Tobias asked.

"No, why do you ask," James responded.

"Let's just say our past has resurfaced," Tobias spoke in a low tone so, no one could hear.

"What could they want, I thought we left on good terms," James replied in a low tone in return.

"We did but, they want us back in the fold," Tobias answered, bringing out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that," James asked curious about what he had,

"It's a note from The Court of Legends," Tobias replied handing the note to James, "It says that the Legend user we were after has resurfaced, and it isn't pretty," Tobias continued. "Apparently he is going on a rampage in some region called Galor and, his next target is Kanto. They want us to somehow turn this school into a war base of sorts," Tobias spoke,

"But why?" James asked still having not read the letter,

"Because he intends to strike here first as if to send a message to Kanto that he means business," Tobias spoke as if it was rehearsed.

"Ok then but, how do they know all of this," James questioned still not buying that the Court of Legends the former organization that he worked with even before his parent's disappearance knew all of that The organization was founded by a boy named N after he was in the center of Team Plasma's scheme which led Unova into disarray for a few years, and top tier trainers who wanted to distance themselves from the limelight joined the group. The likes of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ethan, Lucas, Brendan, and many more famous trainers were in the group. Its main goal was to keep legendary pokemon safe and, to stop evil teams from forming and, becoming a problem like Lysandre was. Eventually, it grew into a vast network across many regions. But, unlike evil teams where they took anybody only the best were presented the opportunity to join, so, the team only consists of around twenty or so, members some that have gone off the grid for years like Red or remain in the spotlight. It was something of James's past he kept a secret from others but, now it's starting to creep back out of the shadows.

"When did you receive this," James asked nodding towards the letter in his hand,

"Yesterday evening, I received a knock on my door but, when I opened it no one was there," Tobias spoke,

"It was probably N, he had a habit of being way to sneaky for his own good," James guessed.

"You mind if I read this at home," James asked.

"Not at all, you can keep it if you like, I already made myself a copy," Tobias offered.

"Alright thanks," James replied, before walking the opposite direction of Tobias,

* * *

Later at James's house, James was looking over the letter Tobias had given him,

_Dear Tobias James_

_We realize that you two took a leave of absence from the court but, we still require your help, we were able to gain information on our mystery man now dubbed Legend Man, after his most recent attack on the region of Galor for its legendaries we were able to capture a grunt of his and, use him for information. He was able to tell us where they planned to strike next, and their targets. According to the grunt, Galor was just a test run Kanto is their real first target. But, they plan to strike KHS first because he wants to strike fear not just in Kanto but, across all regions, which is why you two need to become involved again, the goal is to make everyone at that school aware and turn it into a defense outpost against his attack. We would hope that you guys can help but, we don't expect you guys to fully complete the goal but, resistance against him could, in the end, be the difference we need._

_Sincerely. The Court of Legends_

_P.S. James the grunt knew nothing about your parents I'm sorry -N_

James didn't know how to really react to the letter. On one hand, it was another step towards finding out who this man really was but, the other side of that coin was that he was coming after the school which in his opinion spelled disaster for the school and, possibly the region. If this guy goes after one of the most prestigious high schools ever and, takes control, it would not only hurt Kanto but, it would show all of the other regions he means business. James knew that Galor was a small region that no one knew about, if it went down no one would take much head to it because literally, any crime boss ever could take it down because of how secluded and, how lacking the technology is there. But, what also hurt was the fact that his parents were still missing and, nowhere to be found, it was disappointing for sure but, he had to keep rolling with the punches so to speak. He decided that his best course of action would be to bring Ash up to speed at some point and, then gather himself, Ash and Tobias together for a meeting of sorts at some point. But, that would have to wait for the time being his focus currently was to win his battle against Zach and, to keep gaining the trust from the top trainers within the school so, he can eventually bring them all together to defeat this threat.

James, after gathering his thoughts and went to his T.V. and, connected it with his phone and, PokeTube. Which he used to look up old film tape on Zach to see how he performed in battles. It wouldn't give him what Pokemon he would use in a monotype tournament but, it still gave him something just as valuable, strategy. When watching old battles of Zach, James saw a consistent pattern. He played almost zero defense, he would just keep attacking, attacking, and attacking until his opponent was worn down, which in most cases worked but, when it didn't was when he went against a Pokemon that could take all of those hits without even flinching. From what James could tell, Zach is good at conditioning his Pokemon to hit hard and, not tire out but, he could not adapt and, play defense, with that in mind all James had to do was make sure that he was on the offensive rather than playing defense and, then flipping the script on his opponent. He would have to come out guns blazing as soon as the battle started.

He knew that Poliwrath would be a decent option as someone that could take a hit, Blaziken would be fun to use again, then it's either Hawlucha or Lucario. That will probably be a split-second decision but, hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. James fixed himself dinner for the night before going to bed for the night but, still, in the back of his mind, he knew bad things were to come soon.

* * *

James woke got himself ready for the day, Kukui had texted him the night before telling him that he would be the last battle of the day. Which for James was unimportant because it didn't matter when he battled Zach he would be going down, James left his house and, wasn't even off his front porch when Lillie called over to him,

"Hey James, how are you?" Lillie shouted from across the street before joining James at the front of his house,

"I'm doing fine, how about yourself. Zach or any of his goons do anything to you and, your friends recently," James asked, making sure those three stay good and well away from her.

"Yeah, they have just left our friend group alone after what you and, Ash did," She smiled sheepishly.

"Well that's good," James replied as he began to walk to school "Are you just going to stand there or are you coming with," James quipped,

"Oh yeah, I'm coming," Lillie announced as she chased after him,

As they walked to school together they talked about things like how their classes are going and, what they do outside of school and, stuff like that. Of course, James knew that Lillie knew about his second talent of singing so, he asked her a surprising question,

"You think I should try out for the singing competition that the school is hosting," James asked,

"What do you mean," Lillie asked confused,

"You heard me sing, do you think I'm good enough to make it on and, win," James explained.

"Well I mean, yeah you could easily win," Lillie said smiling at him,

"Alright then I'll try out but, don't give me away," James smirked as he made a mental note to go to the tryouts that were going to occur tomorrow over the weekend.

* * *

School for the day like always was relatively easy, no homework, and no tests. Which seemed to be a consistent pattern at this school. But, who knew it was the first week back from Winter Break maybe they were just taking it easy for the week. Although lunch was a different story, he again sat with Ash's friend group and, again remained relatively quiet and, didn't say much or contribute to the discussion.

"So, any of you trying out for that singing competition, apparently they are only taking eight people," May asked,

"I'm not, I can't sing to save my life," Misty replied.

"I might but, I don't know," Ash said.

"Oh Ash, come on you should try out, who knows you might win," Serena smiled,

"Lillie you should try out, break out of that shell of yours," A green-haired girl with long ponytails and blue overall shorts named Mallow said.

Lillie stole a quick glance at James before saying, "No I'm good maybe you Gary," Lillie said turning the conversation away from her,

"Ha, maybe I should try out, I could easily win it," Gary spoke cockily,

"Right Gary, of course," Ash joked, "How about you James, you've been pretty quiet, you going to try out," Ash continued.

"No, not my thing," James lied, while Ash gave him a quizzical look before continuing their group's conversation. Meanwhile, at another bench not too far away from where James and, company were occupying, Zach, Calem, and Kenny were sitting and, discussing their new pest.

"Ugh, that James character is a real pain in the ass. He literally won't accept that we run this school," Kenny complained.

"Zach will drill that into him today, won't you Zach," Calem said.

"It won't be that hard, he is at a disadvantage anyway, he can't win," Zach confidently spoke.

"Yeah, he talks a big game but, there is no way he can back it up, Virgil, and Tyson aren't that good of trainers anyways," Calem stated.

"The guy is just a walking meathead, all he can do is play sports. There is no way that he is smart," Kenny badmouthed.

"Who even cares about that dumbass anyways," Calem laughed.

"Right, who is he to even interfere with what we do. He thinks he is all high and, mighty when really he is just another lowly student at this school," Kenny complained. "I even heard the guy's parents didn't even come here with him, they probably disowned him," Kenny continued.

"Yeah he's going down," Zach spoke confident in his abilities to win,

Back with Ash's group, they had just taken notice of the looks by the three school bullies and, they were now discussing what they thought they were talking about,

"Hey, guys don't look now but, we've got a couple of admirers," Dawn spoke. glancing over Zach and the other two's way,

"Wonder what they want," Lillie wondered,

"Probably nothing good," James stated with a hint of venom in his voice,

"What do you think they are talking about right now," May questioned,

"Probably how they think they are going to beat James today. He hasn't really been their favorite person and, James and, Zach are battling today during out Battle Team Practice," Gary explained.

"Probably, Zach is pretty arrogant and, his friends just feed his ego. They are basically yes men," Ash stated,

Really, I thought they were GREAT, guys," James said rolling, his eyes after the sarcastic statement after a short pause everyone started laughing at the comment. This caught the other group's attention, deciding that Zach should go over there and, attempt to intimidate James and, put him in his place. The three goons got up from where they were sitting and made their way over to where James, Ash, and the others were sitting.

"So, James you think you're all tough and, cool with your new friends here," Zach spoke after arriving at where the group was sitting in the courtyard,

"Yeah kind of actually, how's your face doing after the last time you tried to intimidated," James smirked while the others around them snickered under their breaths,

"Yeah well, why aren't your parents here, what did they disown you," Zach smirked knowing he went below the belt with the insults,

"After today I'll make your parents regret having you," James smirked again,

"Whatever man, we'll see who's better," Zach said walking away in defeat,

"I think we already do," Gary called out receiving a middle finger from Zach and laughs from the rest of the group,

"And, the point of that was..." James asked,

"He was attempting to intimidate you, in his own messed up way," Ash explained,

"I guess it makes sense in his fucked up world," Gary assumed,

After about another few hours of classes and, the continued pattern of no homework and, tests which to James was nice because he hated having to that kind of stuff. But, James cared about one thing right now, which was defeating Zachary Snook if it was the last thing he did. The first battle between Tobias and Kiawe was a slaughter. Like Tobias versus Ritchie, it was more of the same, Darkrai just can not be stopped. Paul and Alain were relatively even in skill, but, Alain and his Mega Charizard beat out Paul's Electivire but, it truly was a nail biter that's for sure. The final battle before James's was Ash and Gladdion which was pretty back and, forth but, Ash pulled through sending him into the quarter-finals which James hoped to be the one to face him. It was finally time the battle between Zach and James, the hero versus villain if you will. They each took their positions on the battlefield and, they each stared each other down in an attempt to intimidate the other.

"You're going down James, I don't care what I have to do," Zach yelled from across the field,

"Whatever you say man, you know if you are as good at battling as you are fighting, this should be a cake walk," James taunted,

"Ugh, let's get on with it then," Zach grumbled,

"Alright then , this battle is between Zachary Snook and James Kanter, battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

**And that's the chapter again I apologize for the short chapter I would have it go longer but I wanted to cut it off here which I hope you guys understand anyways I don't have much to say except review and check out my other two stories thank you for reading **


	6. An Unforseen Bond

**Hey welcome back everyone to the story I hope you all will enjoy this I don't have too much to say, this will just mainly focus on Zach's and James's battles and probably some stuff after so prepare for probably another 3000-3500 word chapter again, I wish I could make them longer but sometimes short is just better because of what you want in the chapter, I don't want to over extend if I don't have to, anyway I digress let's get into it.**

After about another few hours of classes, the continued pattern of no homework and tests continued, which was nice to James because he hated having to do that kind of stuff. But, James cared about one thing right now, which was defeating Zachary Snook if it was the last thing he did.

The first battle between Tobias and Kiawe was a slaughter. Like Tobias versus Ritchie, it was more of the same, Darkrai just can not be stopped. Paul and Alain were relatively even in skill-yes Alain and his Mega Charizard beat out Paul's Electivire but it truly was a nail biter of a battle. The final battle before James's was Ash and Gladion which was pretty back and forth but, Ash pulled through, sending him into the quarter-finals where James hoped to be the one to face him.

It was finally time the battle between Zach and James, the hero versus villain if you would. They each took their positions on the battlefield and, they each stared each other down in an attempt to intimidate the other.

"You're going down James, I don't care what I have to do," Zach yelled from across the field,

"Whatever you say man, you know if you are as good at battling as you are fighting, this should be a cake walk," James taunted.

"Ugh, let's get on with it then," Zach grumbled,

"Alright then , this battle is between Zachary Snook and James Kanter, battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Go Swellow, let's show this fool what's up," Zach yelled out,

"Well if you like flying so much then here you go, Hawlucha," James called back as he released Hawlucha from its Pokeball.

"Grr, Swellow up in the air and use **Double Team** then, **Wing Attack,**" Zach called out, Swellow then did just that. The flying type Pokémon then made multiple fake clones of himself while simultaneously performing Wing Attack making its wings glow white.

"Ooh you wanna play that game, then how about this, Hawlucha take it and use **Bulk Up**," James countered, shocking a few but most aren't too surprised because he has performed this tactic on multiple previous occasions.

The fake Swellows began crashing into the ground, causing them to evaporate into the air. Eventually there was one left and it made a direct hit with Hawlucha knocking the flying luchador on to the ground. But, it quickly got up and stared down the flying Pokémon.

"Give up now James, you clearly are no match for me," Zach smirked, taunting the brown haired trainer.

"You say that, but do you really think I'm going to roll over, because if you do you are about to be sorely mistaken," James countered, almost laughing at the dumb comment from Zach.

"Fine then, Swellow **Aerial Ace**," Zach called out, which meant Swellow was about to be lightning fast which meant James and Hawlucha had to be on the same wavelength.

"Hawlucha Ka…" James didn't even finish his sentence before Hawlucha kept into the air and slammed his hand into the bird before it could react from its opponent's sudden move. The Hoenn Pokémon after the hit slammed into the ground emitting a large crashing sound inside the battlefield building.

"Ugh, Swellow get up and use **Brave Bird**," Zach yelled out in anger.

"Hawlucha wait for it, wait for it, now! **Aerial Ace and Karate Chop Combo**," James called out, making Hawlucha move lightening fast as Swellow approached. Then he sidestepped the bird Pokémon and, when it turned around a Karate Chop came barreling into its side sending it down to the ground, but that still didn't mean Hawlucha wasn't tired. He was giving a hundred and ten percent in this battle and he was starting to become fatigued but, he pressed on knowing his opponent, Swellow wasn't going to last much longer.

"Swellow **Brave Bird** again," Zach called to the battered Pokémon.

"Hawlucha use **Roost** and, take it," James called out and Hawlucha then just stood there and began to glow as he healed himself. Meanwhile, Swellow was charging at it full steam ahead and it collided with the Fighting Flying type causing major damage to it, but, the Roost and the Bulk Up from earlier allowed him to survive the blow.

"Swellow is unable to continue, Snook please send out your next Pokémon," The referee called,

"Fine then, go Noctowl," Zach called sending the Johto bird onto the field. James began thinking that even though Noctowl wasn't a Psychic type by nature, he knew that it can learns it's fair share of Psychic moves so he knew that eliminating this Pokémon as fast as possible would be the best course of action.

"Hawlucha use **Aerial** **Ace**," James called out, trying to catch Zach off guard.

"Noctowl, use **Confusion**," Zach called back smirking. After the move was called Hawlucha was sent into disarray, being thrown from one side of the field to another leaving Hawlucha struggling to stand.

"Hawlucha can you keep going," James asked, worried for his Pokémon's health and safety. Hawlucha then smirked at James and gave him a thumbs up. Then a slight red glow began to appear around James and Hawlucha almost suddenly. No one could guess what it was but, Ash and few others had their hunches.

"Alright then Hawlucha, **Karate Chop**," James called, as a Hawlucha kept into the air and began to sprint around the field at lighting speed even in its battered state. Zach didn't even see it coming before Hawlucha appeared behind Noctowl and slammed it into the ground.

"Noctowl, **Confusion** again," Zach called out again. But, this time Hawlucha seemed to be more focused and was able to handle the move but, it still looked as if it was on its last legs.

"Noctowl, **Steel** **Wing**," Zach called our sending the Johto Pokémon on its way.

"Hawlucha use **Aerial** **Ace**," James countered, the two flying types collided into each other but, it seemed as if James already knew the result because he was showing what looked like physical pain even though as far as everyone knew he hadn't sustained any major injuries since he arrived at the high school. But then the referee confirmed it,

"Hawlucha is unable to continue, please select your next Pokémon," The announcer called out.

"You did well Hawlucha, I thank you," James spoke quietly as he returned his trusted Kalos Pokémon. "Alright then Zach, I guess it's time to keep you at bay now, go Poliwrath," James called out as he sent the water fighting Pokémon out to battle.

"Hmph, you think this over weight water type can beat me, Noctowl **Confusion**," Zach called, sending Poliwrath, like Hawlucha before him, all around the battlefield building. But even though the move was super effective against the water fighting Pokémon, it got back up and readied itself again.

"Alright then, Poliwrath use **Hydro** **Pump**," James called sending a massive amount of water directly at Noctowl causing it to have to swerve left and right to attempt to dodge the attack but eventually Poliwrath was able to land his attack against the Johto bird, sending Noctowl to the ground but, it got right back up and flew back into the air, it was clear to James Noctowl was built for endurance unlike his Swellow that was trained for power.

"Noctowl use **Steel Wing**," Zach smirked, as Noctowl came flying in as its wings began to glow silver. James knew he was up to something but didn't know what so, he knew he had to counter this Steel Wing before he did something else.

"Poliwrath use **Ice** **Punch** as soon as it's in reach," James called out to his trusty Kanto Pokémon. As Noctowl approached Poliwrath began to get his punch ready and, right when Noctowl was in reach, it suddenly veered off to the right causing Poliwrath to miss leading him to be off balance and, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Perfect, now Noctowl **Confusion**," Zach called out.

"Shit, Poliwrath **Bulk** **Up** quick," James called out as a last ditch effort to save Poliwrath from his mistake. Which the Water Pokémon was able to perform the move before getting thrown from side to side which for all James knew was what saved the Kanto Pokémon from utter defeat and humiliation. Poliwrath. after another Confusion was barely able to stand, but again, like Hawlucha before him, he was still able to keep going. But, unlike Hawlucha where there seemed to be a glow surrounding him it seemed as if his eyes were a shade of blue instead of its normal black eyes. No one could understand why except the man who has experienced this first hand.

"Ash have you seen anything like this," Gary one of Ash's most trusted friends asked.

"I don't no Gary I can't tell, its as if when him and his Pokémon are down and out their bond seems to become stronger, its as if he is close with every single one of his Pokémon," Ash guessed,

"But, this hasn't happened before," Gary mused,

"I think it's because James isn't panicking like he was before, I think he is so focused on beating Zach that, his other emotions aren't coming out like they have in the past, allowing him to have a strong connection with his Pokémon" Ash explained,

"I guess that makes sense," Gary agreed as he and Ash turned their attention back to the battle.

"Poliwhirl use **Blizzard**," James called as a last ditch effort to win the battle.

"Noctowl **Confusion** again," Zach called in retaliation. As both moves collided with their opponents it was clear neither were going to survive it, but as the Blizzard continued so did Confusion but, suddenly both moves stopped, signaling both Pokémon had fainted.

"Both Pokémon have fainted, both of you please send out your next Pokémon, first Pokémon to faint loses," The referee called out to the two trainers. The crowd was getting anxious to see who was victorious, unlike the previous battles these two actually had things on the line, like Zach's pride, and James trying to prove himself, and James and Zach hated each other so this battle, especially the final one was definitely going to be heated.

"Let's show who is truly the best, Honchkrow," Zach called as he sent the flying dark type out onto the battlefield.

"I was planning on saving this one for a special occasion, but I think it's time I put you in your place," James spoke, "Lucario let's show him who's boss," As James threw his last member of his Fighting team in the air, revealing the aura Pokémon from its ball.

"Ugh whatever, I don't care if you have the strongest Pokémon in the world, you can't beat me," Zach scoffed, "Honchkrow use **Night** **Slash**," Zach called out,

"Lucario **Bone** **Rush**," James called and the two Pokémon collided but, Lucario won out sending the dark flying type to the ground. But, Honchkrow got up and began flying again without much issue.

"Honchkrow use **Steel Wing**," Zach called out, sending Honchkrow directly at Lucario as its wings began to glow silver.

Last time he faked me out but this time Lucario will be faster than Zach and Honchkrow, James thought to himself, "Lucario **Bullet** **Punch**," James called and, Lucario responded by moving lighting fast across the battlefield before Honchkrow could even react Lucario was already right beside it knocking it off its path.

"How is that Lucario so fast," Zach mumbled to himself. "Honchkrow use **Roost**," Zach called attempting to heal is Pokémon.

"Oh not so fast, Zach, Lucario Bullet Punch into Close Combat," James yelled, and Lucario responded like before by moving lighting fast and, before Honchkrow could fully heal it began to get berated with punches and kicks from the fighting steel type Pokémon.

"God damn it, Honchkrow back on your feet," Zach commanded and, Honchkrow did so but, it was noticeably difficult for the flying dark type. "Honchkrow **Drill** **Peck** with all of your might and, end this fucker," Zach yelled in pure anger.

"Lucario **Bone Rush Defense into a Close Combat finisher**," James called as the two began to charge at each other, first Honchkrow attacked while Lucario defended himself with Bone Rush and then through Honchkrow off and finished off Zach's trusted Pokémon with Close Combat.

"Honchkrow is unable to continue, James Kanter wins," James smiled before falling to his knees from his own exhaustion. Because little did everyone know he was able to bond with his Pokémon in dire moments making them one and, making them stronger but it takes it out of him when his adrenaline runs out. Lucario walked over and helped James to his feet and walked with him to the stands before James returned his loyal pokemon to his Pokeball. At the stands he was met with multiple high fives and quiet cheers. Meanwhile, Zach just stood at one end of the battlefield, unable to believe what just happened before Calem walked over and brought him over to the bleachers where his mouth remained agape.

"Well that was an intense battle, but in the end tomorrow it will be Tobias versus Alain tomorrow, and Ash versus James tomorrow and, from now on it will be six on six battles," Kukui informed his team before excusing them to leave.

James started to walk home by himself as usual, unless Ash decided to butt in and ask him to hang out. But little to his knowledge Lillie, Serena, and Ash were following him home to make sure he didn't collapse like he almost did earlier today. Serena and Lillie both were a part of the contest contest team which ended at around the same time as battle practice most days. After James had already left, Ash decided to leave with the two girls and, explained what happened today during practice. The three followed him to their street before stopping at the street corner to watch him enter his house from a distance. They decided that they wanted some answers especially-Serena and Ash because as far as they knew Ash and Greninja were the only ones capable of pulling off such a feat but here they were, watching James having the same sort of connection with two of his Pokémon, but on a lesser scale. Lillie, on the other hand, just wanted to make sure James was ok because she started to care for him more and felt like she owed him after he saved her and her friends from Zach and his cronies.

They walked up James's front porch then Ash knocked on James's doors. They could hear some shuffling coming from inside and James mumbling about who it could be before he opened his door revealing the three teens that stood before him.

"I assume this isn't a social call Ash?" James asked, as he stared at three of his fellow classmates.

"I guess it's a little both," Ash smiled, "May we come in," Ash asked.

"Sure I guess, it's not like you were going to leave anyways," James smiled as he stepped aside and let the trio inside.

"Hey James," Serena smiled as she walked in, James returned the gesture.

"Hi," Lillie smiled slightly while looking at him, James again returned the smile and walked her to the living room.

"Now if I may ask, why are you three here," James asked.

"Well um, how do I put this, well what you did today in your battle was, um abnormal to say the least," Ash explained,

"Uh huh," James mumbled.

"What I should say is that only a handful of us know, but I am able to mega evolve my Greninja-so to speak-because of our bond, but you seem to have done the same thing today with less intensity," Ash continued,

"Uh huh, and you are telling me all of this, why?" James asked, playing dumb to the fact that indeed he did know what they were talking about, hoping they would just leave.

"Well it's because Ash thinks that you possess the same abilities as him, but possibly on a lesser scale," Serena spoke this time.

"Well I guess I wasn't the best at hiding it was I," James smiled/ "You would be correct in that my Pokémon and I do share a bond allowing us to be stronger but, unlike where you claim to be able to mega evolve, I can't," James explained,

"How do you mean," Ash asked genuinely confused.

"What I mean is, in dire situations where both my Pokémon and I are one we can see what we see so to speak. Which allows for my Pokémon to be able to perform better because they can feel and see what I feel and see and vice versa. But, it does take it out of me, I mean I was barely able to stand during the battle," James continued

"I see, so you have these bonds with all of you Pokémon," Lillie inquired, intrigued by the difference between him and Ash's abilities.

"That is correct, I guess it's a trade off, Ash gets one super powered Pokémon and, I get a slight boost to all of them," James smiled,

"I guess so," Ash smiled back.

"Anyways sense you are all here, do you guys want to stay for dinner," James asked,

"Oh it's fine, we don't want you to go to the trouble," Lillie said,

"No no I insist you join me," James insisted,

"Fine then, I guess we can stay for a while, what's for dinner," Ash asked,

"I was planning on fixing some dumplings, if that's alright with you guys," James replied.

"Oh, by all means, it's your house you do what you like," Serena spoke.

The group then went back to the living room to wait for the food and began talking about school and how everyone's lives were. Then James came back out with a platter of dumplings and set it on the table in the living room for everyone to eat from.

"Dig in everyone," James smiled as he set down the platter.

Lillie took the first bite, and spoke, "Oh my-James, this is so good, where did you learn to cook like that," Lillie asked in astonishment.

"I learned from a friend of mine in Unova," James spoke "He really knew how to cook, he taught me everything I know," James smiled at the fond memories.

"Well whoever that is, tell them I say thanks," Ash grinned as he ate his share of dumplings.

"Believe me, I will. Now Ash don't think that because we are friends I'll go easy on you tomorrow," James smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ash replied,

"Battle tomorrow, you guys got matched for the tournament," Serena asked,

"Yeah it's the semi finals now, whoever wins will probably battle Tobias tomorrow," Ash replied smiling at Serena.

"Well I wish you both luck tomorrow, maybe we will stop by if we end before you guys," Lillie smiled.

"Yeah maybe we will," Serena agreed,

"Well we'll probably go last so we will try to make the battle last as long as possible for you guys," Ash replied.

"Well let's have fun and, eat some dumplings I wanna watch my Alola Crabrawlers beat those Eelektross from Lumiose," James spoke as he grabbed the T.V. Remote and turned on his television.

**Well everyone another chapter in the books again I apologize for the wait with school starting back up soon my busy lifestyle has come back into play but, I managed to get a co-writer for my other two stories so they will come out faster meaning this will also come out faster. Thanks to HoppsRJ for beta reading this and co writing my other stories he has been a big help again I thank you expect the next chapter sometime in September possibly early to middle September if I'm lucky.**

**Here is James's Pokémon battle records. (In order of win percentage tie equals half a win)**

**Hawlucha 3-1**

**Blaziken 1-0-1**

**Lucario 1-0**

**Decidueye 1-0**

**Heracross 1-0**

**Donphan 1-0**

**Breloom 1-1**

**Sawk 1-1**

**Poliwrath 0-0-1**


	7. Friends to Rivals PT1

**Welcome back everyone to another Chapter today will be the battle between Ash and James before the finals who will win and who will lose read and find out.**

"Well whoever that is, tell them I say thanks," Ash grinned as he ate his share of dumplings.

"Believe me, I will. Now Ash don't think that because we are friends I'll go easy on you tomorrow," James smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ash replied,

"Battle tomorrow, you guys got matched for the tournament," Serena asked,

"Yeah it's the semi finals now, whoever wins will probably battle Tobias tomorrow," Ash replied smiling at Serena.

"Well I wish you both luck tomorrow, maybe we will stop by if we end before you guys," Lillie smiled.

"Yeah maybe we will," Serena agreed,

"Well we'll probably go last so we will try to make the battle last as long as possible for you guys," Ash replied.

"Well let's have fun and, eat some dumplings I wanna watch my Alola Crabrawlers beat those Eelektross from Lumiose," James spoke as he grabbed the T.V. Remote and turned on his television.

Time Skip: The Next Day at School

It was another bright sunny day in the Kanto region. It was the weekend so everyone had school off, But James decided that he would try out for the singing competition that was to occur and, then James was supposed to go to battle practice almost right after where the semi finals were to take place. Everyone was supposed to be there but if James had to guess Zach was probably still sour about the loss so him and Calem probably wouldn't be there, but he did find out from Serena and Lillie last night that the contest team would go and watch sense they had the day off.

He walked through the doors to the school and went to the auditorium that was by the lunch area where tryouts were taking place. He walked in and he saw about ten other people already there, a few he recognized and a few he didn't. He took a seat towards the back of the room where no one would bother him. He sat there for about another five to ten minutes and about five more people walked into the room one of whom being Serena who noticed James and decided to sit with him. But they didn't have much time to speak as the music teacher Professor Camphor walked onto the stage. She had slowing black hair that went down past her shoulders, as well as bright evergreen eyes and a white skin complexion. She wore a red skirt as well as a black tie and black collared jacket with a red undershirt that was also collared.

"Welcome students, I see some familiar faces and some not so familiar," She chirped, "If you will come up to the stage one at a time and say your name and the song you will sing and then when you are done I will call everyone who will compete in the competition. For those who do not make it, we will give all of you fifty bucks to not say anything. For those who do make it you will get a hundred and the farther you go the more money you acquire, and the winner will get the grand prize," she explained.

"What's the prize," A girl with reddish brown hair and two long ponytails asked.

"It will be five hundred dollars plus free tickets to a movie of you choice," She announced, James thought to himself that the prize isn't fully worth it but maybe the movie would be nice maybe he would go with Ash to see an action flick or maybe just hold onto it for a date, he really didn't know what he was going to do, but he decided that he was already here so he might as well try.

"Alright let's get this going, you there pointing towards a brown haired boy with a blue backwards cap as well as a red shirt and blue jean shorts. After about a half an hour James was the last one to go. There was some good and some bad singing. Serena went just before him and she was pretty good but this Joey kid who went first was absolutely atrocious, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard it was so bad.

James walked onto the stage and smiled to the professor and said, "Hi there I'm James Kanter, and I'll be performing You and Me by Lighthouse,"

"Alright well then I'll let you sing for about a minute then I'll stop you," she smiled as she waved me along to start singing. There wasn't any music so James had to sing acapella which he didn't mind too much but he still would have liked to have a beat or background music to go along with the lyrics

_"What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people"_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of_ _you_" James sang and at around this point she would have stopped him but she just enjoyed the song too much to stop him but before long the song finished and she told him to sit down with everyone else. She then looked through everyone's list and how she graded them before listing off names that she felt did well.

"Serena Martin, James Kanter, Brock Holt, Mairin Hanson, Lana Lance, and Barry Campbell," Professor Camphor listed,"Thank you all for coming, could the six of you stay for a moment so I can tell you the logistics and such for this competition," She continued, as the not accepted students began to walk out of the school disappointment splayed on their faces because they were unable to succeed in getting a spot.

"Alright, so this whole week during lunch is when the competition will be hosted, in doing so lunch will be extended to fit this in. Each day one of you will be voted out by the audience and then you will reveal who you are. There will be three judges who will be guessing who you are and critiquing the performance to the best of their ability. It will be Professor Oak, Tobias Eaton, and Aria Francois," The professor explained. "You also have to choose a different song each day so I know it's going to be hard but you will have to memorize the whole song but I believe in you guys so good luck and have fun," She continued, we were beginning to leave when she stopped us, "Oh I almost forgot you have to choose your costume, your choices are Delphox, Sceptile, Empoleon, Machoke, Decidueye, and Clefable," The group of six all chose their costumes and they all left the school to go do they had planned for the day.

Since battling in this school was extremely important to the school and its students, everyone from the competition all walked over to the battlefield to watch the two battles left in the Monotype tournament to determine who would compete in the Johto tournament where multiple schools would compete, but it also had an underlying meaning to it. It also would help determine who was the best trainer at the school, although if you go against a team that counters yours you are at a severe disadvantage but it still held some weight to it if you won. But the main buzz was that James was in the final four. Some people believe it's because he hasn't gone against anyone from the top echelon of trainers, while others believe he is actually a good trainer because guys like Tyson and Virgil aren't pushovers and even though Zach isn't the greatest thing ever his team naturally countered James's and he won but now he was going against Ash who is considered the third best trainer in the school. Needless to say James had his work cut out for him.

The group walked to the facility and took their seats on the bleachers with their respective friend groups. The facility was really starting to fill up at this point and it seemed as if most of the school was there at this point. It was around three o'clock at this point where Kukui walked into the facility and walked in front of the bleachers to announce how it was going to work.

"Attention everyone, like how this whole tournament within the battle team has gone, will be a monotype battle, the first battle will be between Tobias Eaton and Alain Hanson, while the second will be between Ash Ketchum and James Kanter. Tobias and Alain if you will please take your places on the battlefield please," Kukui announced and the two boys took their places on the dirt field.

"This is a school battle between Tobias Eaton and Alain Hanson, please send out your first Pokémon," The referee announced.

"Darkrai come to me," Tobias called out the legendary dark type.

"Talonflame let's show them what we got," Alain calling the fire flying type to his side.

"Battle begin," The referee called out.

Darkrai was mopping the floor with Alain but eventually when Alain used his Typhlosion as his third Pokémon he was able to win. Then Tobias finally showed that he didn't have a second dark type legendary when he sent out Weavile. Weavile lost but took Typhlosion with it. Leaving the battle four to three at this point. Tobias then sent out Hydreigon which remakes havoc on Alain until he sent out his Mega Charizard that was able to take it out. Tobias then sent out Zoroark which was able to take down Charizard but not without fainting as well leaving the battle 3-0 Tobias. As far as everyone knew that is one of the best performances anyone has ever done against Tobias. But now it was the big battle because everyone knew Tobias wasn't losing even if the battle was exhilarating to watch. Ash and James after the previous two had cleared the field walked onto the field. The two may have been friends for a short time but they both knew that they were going to go pedal to the metal to beat the other.

"This is a school battle between James Kanter and Ash Ketchum please send out your first Pokémon," The referee called out.

"Just because we are friends James doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, come on out Manetric," Ash called out as the Hoenn electric type appeared.

"Likewise, Breloom let's counter speed with speed," James called out sending his trusty grass and fighting type out.

"Battle Begin," The referees called,

"Let's start fast Manetric, use **Thunderbolt**," Ash called,

"Breloom, **Mach** **Punch**," James countered, as the grass type sped across the field evading the electric type's move and landed his move but not without consequences.

"Breloom **Leech** **Seed**," James called out trying to catch Ash off guard, Breloom got the move off but it was clear that the Pokémon was paralyzed from either Manetric's fur or from a glancing blow of the move itself.

"Well James I guess Breloom isn't as fast as he once was," Ash spoke also noticing Breloom's state, "Manectric **Headbutt**," Ash called out to Manetric,

"Breloom take it and use the momentum to get away," James called out, surprising a lot of people with the risky choice of move but Breloom held its spot and trusted his trainer that it was the right move of choice. Manectric crashes its head into Breloom sending it back to its side of the field. But Breloom was still standing and raring to go even if he was pralyzed.

"Breloom use **Seed** **Bomb**," James called deciding to play it safe and keep Breloom at a safe distance from Manectric,

"Manectric counter with **Thunderbolt**," Ash called out, Breloom being paralyzed didn't allow for Breloom to make its move immediately allowing for Manectric's move to get a head start on Breloom but he was able to launch off the Seed Bomb but it was too late, the Thunderbolt was able to get to Breloom and blowing up the Seed Bomb right in Breloom's face but luckily for the Hoenn fighting Pokémon its Leech Seed kicked in allowing it to gain some health back from Manectric.

"Breloom **Sludge** **Bomb** hurry," James called but it was at this moment his eyes seemed to turn a green color of sorts which didn't go unnoticed by the three that know of his secret. Ash knew Breloom's time in the battle was about to come to an end but he knew that this next move would be powerful and would almost guarantee a loss to whoever James sent next.

"Manectric use your speed and try and dodge it," Ash called trying to get away from the move, but it was too late the Sludge Bomb landed causing major damage to the electric Pokémon and also like Breloom and paralysis, Manectric was poisoned.

"Manectric finish him **Thunderbolt**," Ash called, sealing Breloom's fate, as it was unable to move from its paralysis causing it to faint,

"Breloom is unable to continue, Kanter please send out your next Pokémon," The referee called.

"Damn Ash your good, but I guess it's time for Hawlucha, let's go my trust luchador," James called out as his trust fighting flying type appeared from its Pokeball.

"Hmph, you're at a type disadvantage, but I've come to not underestimate you James because you've used that to your advantage so far but that ends here," Ash yelled from his side of the battlefield. "Manectric **Volt** **Tackle**" Ash called out.

"Hawlucha to the air, and use **Karate** **Chop**," James called out sending his Pokémon into the air while Manectric charged at Hawlucha. Manectric after realizing Hawlucha evaded the attack stopped and looked up seeing the Pokémon come charging back down at with a powerful Karate Chop. Hawlucha hit its move perfectly almost giving the fighting flying type a K.O. but Manectric powered through and got back up.

"Manectric can you going," Ash asked and the electric type Pokémon nodded back in response, "Alright then use **Thunderbolt**," attempting to keep away from the physical Pokémon,

James smirked, "Checkmate Ash, Hawlucha **Aerial** **Ace**," James called out the move sending the nimble fighting type charging at Manectric at lighting fast speed. Hawlucha was too fast for the weakened electric, hitting it square in the jaw sending it to the ground.

"Manectric is unable to continue please send out you next Pokémon Ketchum," The referee called out to Ash.

"Well I should have expected as much, but you aren't beating this Pokémon, Rotom let's give it a whirl," Ash called out sending out the electric ghost type.

"Clever Ash but no matter sense I can't switch I'll have to make do, let's do this Hawlucha," Hasluca nodded in return and smirked, not caring that his opponent negated almost all of his moves, emphasize on almost. "Hawlucha Bulk Up," James called, signaling for his fighting type to boost its stats.

"Rotom **Thunderbolt**," Ash called out, as his Pokémon sent a blast of lighting at Hawlucha,

"Hawlucha **Aerial** **Ace** to dodge and then use it to attack," James called, then Hawlucha quickly evaded the attack and then used its agility to land its attack on Rotom sending it flying into the wall away from the bleachers.

"Hawlucha **Bulk** **Up** again," James called,

"Why does he keep using Bulk Up," asked Lillie to Gary who sat next to her.

"Because he can't win by just attacking, because Rotom is a ghost type, Aerial Ace is the only attacking move that he can use so by using Bulk Up he can boost his attack allowing for his attack which is weak against electric types to be stronger and to be able to cause more damage," Gary explained.

"Oh, I get it now, but why not switch out," Serena asked, not knowing the rules for the battle.

"You aren't allowed to switch out in this battle so James is forced to stay in with Hawlucha," Gary explained again, it was at this moment where they turned their attention back to the battle where the battle seemed relatively even, even with the type advantages and disadvantages.

"Rotom **Thunder**," Ash called out attempting to keep Hawlucha from escaping his grasp again.

"Hawlucha **Aerial** **Ace**," James called out attempting to evade the move and then attack Rotom while its guard is down. The move worked, but what he wasn't expecting was a Thunderbolt right to Hawlucha's face sending it right to the ground. Hawlucha struggled to get up but was able to successfully stand once again but this time with a red glint in his and James's eyes.

"Hawlucha **Aerial** **Ace** finish this," James called,

"Rotom use **Thunderbolt** and keep him away from you," It worked it kept Hawlucha away but eventually he got in close and Rotom tried to thunderbolt the pesky fighting Pokémon away but it only cause an explosion that not only blew up Hawlucha but Rotom as well.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue, Kanter and Ketchum send out your next Pokémon," The referee called, the crowd at this point was on the edge of their seats because of the exhilarating battle. It was neck and neck for both trainers, Hawlucha again showed up and proved why it was a great Pokémon because to those who were keeping track of James's Pokémon and their wins and losses so they could figure out how to beat him, Hawlucha was by far one of his best ones with a 4-1-1 record which shows Hawlucha really is one to beat if they were to battle James.

"Well James once again you surprise me, but I guess I can't let my foot off the gas, let's go Heliolisk," Ash called sending out the electric normal type.

"I think I've proven type advantages and disadvantages don't always matter so don't think I'm going to underestimate your choice here, let's go Sawk," James called out as he sent out his trusty fighting type.

"Battle begin," The referee called out.

"Heliolisk **Iron** **Tail**," Ash called out to his electric normal type.

"Sawk counter with **Karate** **Chop**," The two Pokémon collided into each other tail verses hand, but the hand won out because fighting is super effective against steel.

"Hmm I guess that won't work, Thunder Punch," Ash yelled out trying to catch James off guard.

"Shit, Sawk **Low** **Sweep** knock him off balance," James called, Sawk was able to hit Heliolisk knocking him off balance but Heliolisk after being hit by the Low Sweep fell forward and hit Sawk in the face with the Thunder Punch. Both of them were sent to the ground and both got back up but unluckily for Sawk paralysis had struck him from the Thunder Punch.

"Heliolisk **Thunderbolt**, let's go," Ash yelled out to his Kalosian Pokémon.

"Sawk **Bulk** **Up**," James called but, Sawk was unable to move or do anything because of the paralysis leaving Sawk wide open for a critical hit from the Thunderbolt, and once again the glint in James's and Sawk's eyes.

"Sawk you good," James asked, and Sawk nodded in return, "Alright let's go all in, Close Combat," James yelled out, and Sawk charged forward but noticeably slower than normal compared to its previous battles.

"Heliolisk quick, use **Dig** and get out of the way," Ash called out much to the chagrin of James.

"Sawk use **Bulk** **Up** and then use **Karate** **Chop** as soon as you sense Heliolisk," James called out. Sawk sat there anticipating Heliolisk and then he heard the sound of digging and readied his move, then Heliolisk came out of the ground hitting Sawk but Sawk was able to hit Heliolisk in the head with a Karate Chop. Sawk struggles to stand while Heliolisk seemingly was completely fine but James knew it was just an act, Heliolisk isn't a tank unlike Virgil's Amphoros he knew if Heliolisk didn't lose to Sawk it would lose in the next battle. So James decided that Sawk would have to deal as much damage as possible knowing Sawk was almost down and out.

"Sawk **Close** **Combat**," James called out,

"Heliolisk **Thunder** **Punch**," Ash called, the two charged at each other at full speed, they went punch for punch and blow for blow but eventually one fell.

"Sawk is unable to continue, Kanter choose your next Pokémon," The referee called.

"Well Ash you have the upper hand but I knew you liked electric types so I decided that I should switch Poliwhirl out for the day so good luck," James said, "Let's go…"

**Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and I'll have the second half and the aftermath next chapter, also I've made a change to the upload schedule everything is relatively the same but only difference is when Total Drama is up in the rotation there will be two chapters posted there before we reset the rotation again I hope you enjoyed and please leave your revewis.**

**Here is James's Pokémon battle records. (In order of win percentage tie equals half a win)**

**Hawlucha 4-1-1**

**Blaziken 1-0-1**

**Lucario 1-0**

**Decidueye 1-0**

**Heracross 1-0**

**Donphan 1-0**

**Poliwhirl 0-0-1**

**Breloom 1-2**

**Sawk 1-2**


	8. Friends to Rivals PT2

**Hey guys I'm back from the dead. Sort of. I've been really busy lately writing for my Total Drama and Danganronpa stories and I just couldn't find time to write for this story without sacrificing its quality. This will be part 2 of the Ash and James battle and I hope you all enjoy thank you. Also I just figured out I've been typing Poliwhirl and not Poliwrath, James has a Poliwrath not a Poliwhirl. (Starts off with the battle between Heliolisk and Sawk from last time)**

"Well James once again you have surprised me, but I guess I can't let my foot off the gas, let's go Heliolisk," Ash called sending out the electric normal type.

"I think I've proven type advantages and disadvantages don't always matter so don't think I'm going to underestimate your choice here, let's go Sawk," James called out as he sent out his trusty fighting type.

"Battle begin," The referee called out.

"Heliolisk **Iron Tail**," Ash called out to his electric normal type.

"Sawk counter with **Karate Chop**," The two Pokémon collided into each other tail verses hand, but the hand won out because of fighting's advantage against steel.

"Hmm I guess that won't work, **Thunder Punch**," Ash yelled out trying to catch James off guard.

"Shit, Sawk **Low** **Sweep** knock him off balance," James called, Sawk was able to hit Heliolisk knocking him off balance but Heliolisk after being hit by the Low Sweep fell forward and hit Sawk in the face with the Thunder Punch. Both of them were sent to the ground and both got right back up but unluckily for Sawk paralysis had struck him from the Thunder Punch.

"Heliolisk **Thunderbolt**, let's go," Ash yelled out to his Kalosian Pokémon.

"Sawk **Bulk Up**," James called out but, Sawk was unable to move or do anything because of the paralysis leaving Sawk wide open for a critical hit from the Thunderbolt, and once again the glint in James's and Sawk's eyes.

"Sawk you good," James asked, and Sawk nodded in return, "Alright let's go all in, **Close Combat**," James yelled out, and Sawk charged forward but noticeably slower than normal compared to its previous battles.

"Heliolisk quick, use **Dig** and get out of the way," Ash called out much to the chagrin of James.

"Sawk use **Bulk** **Up** and then use **Karate** **Chop** as soon as you sense Heliolisk," James called out. Sawk sat there anticipating Heliolisk and then he heard the sound of digging and readied his move, then Heliolisk came out of the ground right below Sawk, hitting the fighting type,but Sawk was able to hit Heliolisk in the head with a Karate Chop. Sawk struggled to stand while Heliolisk seemingly was completely fine but James knew it was just an act, Heliolisk isn't a tank unlike Virgil's Amphoros he knew if Heliolisk didn't lose to Sawk it would lose in the next battle. So James decided that Sawk would have to deal as much damage as possible knowing Sawk was almost down and out.

"Sawk **Close** **Combat**," James called out,

"Heliolisk **Thunder** **Punch**," Ash called, the two charged at each other at full speed, they went punch for punch and blow for blow but eventually one fell.

"Sawk is unable to continue, Kanter choose your next Pokémon," The referee called.

"Well Ash you have the upper hand but I knew you liked electric types so I decided that I should switch Poliwrath out for the day so good luck," James said, "Let's go Hitmonlee,"

Hitmonlee emerged for its pokeball in a kung fu fighting stance. One leg up in the air while the other stood firm on the ground. It looked ready for a fight whereas Ash was a little surprised. He expected James may switch however he expected Heracross to be his switch considering it has a Mega evolution. However he knew it didn't matter he needed to beat this Hitmonlee in order to go two Pokemon which would be key for Ash, especially against a good trainer like James.

"Battle begin!"

"Heliolisk **Thunderbolt **keep you distance," Ash called out to his Kalosian Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, get in close **Brick Break**," James called out to his trusty Kanto fighting type.

Hitmonlee sprinted across the battlefield, dodging Heliolisk's attacks. And as soon as Hitmonlee got in close it went in for the attack and smacked it hard in the head with a powerful Brick Break sending Heliolisk flying backwards.

"Heliolisk are you alright?" Ash asked looking at the now downed electric normal type.

"Heliolisk is unable to continue, Ketchum send out your next Pokemon," The referee stated.

"Luxray it's time to shine let's go," Ash shouted throwing Luxray's pokeball into the air. After a brief white flash Luxray appeared in all of its glory, standing proud and staring down Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee start fast **Brick Break**," James called out sending the fighting type charging at the four legged electric type.

"Luxray counter with **Crunch**," The two Pokemon charged at each other, Hitmonlee swung at Luxray but Luxray dodged and bit down hard on Hitmonlee's leg making the fighting type cry out in pain.

James thought to himself, that Hitmonlee isn't very defensive but rather an offensive Pokemon and he needed to use that to his advantage. He figured this Luxray was going to be hard to take out and he'd rather have a weak Luxray go against his next Pokemon so it can deal with Ash's next Pokemon which was most likely Pikachu or a Galvantula that he's used once before.

"Hitmonlee let's end this fast, **High Jump Kick**," James called earning a nod from the fighting type sending it straight up in the air.

"Luxray use **Thunder**," Ash called out as Luxray sent a massive bolt of lightning at Hitmonlee but it missed which earned a knowing smirk from James. Thunder missed more often than Thunderbolt and James knew that Ash made a mistake in that decision which meant Hitmonlee could land and did land a clean hit square on Luxray's face which meant massive damage to the electric type.

Meanwhile up in the stands Ash's group were discussing the battle at hand.

"Why wouldn't Ash use Thunderbolt it almost never misses?" Misty asked Gary.

"It appears Ash wants to end this battle as quickly as possible, meaning he's sacrificing accuracy for power. Had he landed that attack Hitmonlee would most certainly be close to fainting," Gary explained.

"I get that but Hitmonlee isn't very bulky, Thunderbolt probably would have done just as much," Misty stated.

"It's probably because Ash was expecting Heracross instead," Max spoke up this time.

"What do you mean Max?" May asked.

"If you think about it, Heracross was the only other fighting type we had seen up to this point from James. Ash figured he'd sub Poliwrath out for Heracross who serves the same purpose as Poliwrath. A somewhat bulky Pokemon who can hit hard," Max explained.

"Except James used Hitmonlee who we haven't seen yet. Smart on his part," Dawn spoke up this time.

"It makes you wonder, what other Pokemon could he have, he's clearly traveled most if not every region, for all we know we haven't seen his best yet," Gary pondered making everyone else wonder about that same thought as well. But the sound of the referee drug them out of their thoughts.

"Hitmonlee is unable to continue, Kanter send out your next Pokemon," Hitmonlee after hitting the High Jump Kick hit only a Brick Break before being brutally attacked by Luxray. A Crunch followed by a Wild Charge was all that was needed to take out Hitmonlee.

"Well Ash, I guess that didn't last too long but don't expect me to quit just yet, Blaziken let's go," James called as he tossed the red and white ball in the air revealing the fighting and fire type ready to go.

"Battle Begin," James knew Luxray was close, Hitmonlee although limited in the amount of hits given he made each one count. Which was key. If Blaziken could land a High Jump Kick of his own Luxray was most likely finished.

"Blaziken charge at Luxray and wait for my signal," James called.

"That's suicide my friend, but anyway Luxray use **Crunch**," Ash exclaimed.

"Now Blaziken jump and use **High Jump Kick**," James called out.

"Shit Luxray get out of there," Ash shouted but it was too late, Blaziken was on the descent and it came crashing straight into Luxray. However Luxray still managed to get back up much to the shock of everyone.

"Luxray can you continue," Ash asked his faithful Sinnoh Pokemon, and after a nod of affirmation from Luxray the battle continued.

"Blaziken finish this **Fire Punch Brick Break Combo**," James called.

"Luxray used **Wild Charge**," Ash called, knowing it was probably a last ditch effort to win.

Blaziken side stepped Luxray and hit it in the side with a Fire Punch followed by Brick Break ultimately ending Luxray's run and forcing Ash to choose his next Pokemon.

"Luxray is unable to continue, Ketchum send out your next Pokemon," The referee stated. Everyone was at the edge of their seats. This battle was neck and neck and it was anyone's game. James had been playing from behind for most of the battle but if Blaziken gets a win here James will take the lead however whether or not he holds that lead is to be questioned.

"Galvantula give it everything you got," Ash called out sending his Unova Bug Type out. Everyone in the stands were a bit confused why send out a type that is weak to Blaziken it would be better to take it out with Pikachu.

"Battle Begin," The referee called out.

"Why wouldn't Ash go with Pikachu. That Blaziken is a literal freak of nature," Serena spoke up to the group.

"I think Ash wants to save Pikachu for the end. I think he wants Galvantula to do as much damage to Blaziken as possible so Pikachu haan easier time dealing with him," Paul of all people replied.

"We also know it's probably Lucario next, and Pikachu stands a better chance against it than Blaziken," Tobias stated sitting down with the group.

"Tobias what are you doing here," Gary asked confused, as Tobias usually sat alone and away from most.

"Analyzing my friend. James has the upperhand but Ash can easily reverse this," Tobias stated.

"How so Galvantula should be an easy take down for James," Max replied scratching his hair.

"James appears to not want to attack Galvantula directly which is why he keeps using Flamethrower whereas a Blaze Kick and Brick Break should do the thing," At his statement, Blaziken shot another Flamethrower at Galvantula which it dodged expertly. "James fears paralysis which he shouldn't if he takes down Galvantula fast, Blaziken will still be relatively healthy and should get a few solid hits on Pikachu before I presume Lucario comes out," Tobias continued.

"You say that but, what if James's strategy works, then he goes in with an even stronger Blaziken and could stand to beat Pikachu without Lucario," Max countered. Which as he said this Blaziken was hit with Sticky Webs from Galvantula.

"Hmm perhaps Max you should shut up because James's strategy might have just gone out the window," Gary smirked.

"Blaziken, **Flamethrower**," James called. Both Pokemon were extremely tired but they continued to fight on.

"Galvantula dodge it you can do it," Ash exclaimed, however the electric bug type couldn't dodge as the Flamethrower landed and it was a critical hit at that.

"Galvantula is unable to continue, Ketchum send out your final Pokemon," The referee stated to the Kanto native.

"Pikachu you're up buddy," Ash smiled down to the yellow mouse Pokemon, indicating to the Pokemon that he could go onto the field which he did.

James glanced at his Blaziken which was heaving and it was clear that it's run was almost over. It was a miracle that it was still standing. "Blaziken I know you're going to disagree but you're in no condition to fight. Ash let's make this interesting, I forfeit Blaziken," Blaziken stared at James first with anger and then understanding, knowing he was a one shot away from falling over. He nodded and James returned him.

Everyone was in shock, James just threw away his numbers advantage just like that and now it was coming down to the wire which made the battle just that much more exhilarating.

"James there are times where I question your strategies, but I've done some crazy shit to, so let's make this a battle to remember," Ash said with a smile.

"I intend to, Lucario let's win this," James said tossing Lucario's ball into the air releasing a white flash forming into the blue and black steel fighting type.

"Battle begin,"

"Pikachu start fast, **Quick Attack**," Ash called out to his trusty electric type.

"Perfect, **Bone Rush**," James countered. The two collided at full force however it appeared little damage was done as they bounced away from each other after they collided.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt**," Ash called out.

"Counter with **Flash Canon**," James called as the beams of silver and yellow collided with each other leaving a massive explosion in between the two Pokemon. It was clear that this was going to be a dogfight.

"Doesn't Lucario have a mega ring I can see it on his neck," Max asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah he does, I didn't notice it when he battled Zach, however I don't understand why he's not using it," Gary responded.

"I think it's because James wants Lucario to earn the win rather than use his mega evolution against Pikachu," Tobias guessed.

"What do you mean, Tobias. Why not just use the mega evolution to beat Pikachu and advance to the finals," May asked.

"The thing is I don't know. He used it against Kukui with Heracross," Tobias answered.

"He didn't use it until Kukui used his Z-move, perhaps he doesn't use mega evolution until someone else uses something like it," Paul guessed.

"That would make some sense wouldn't it," Misty agreed as everyone's attention turned back to the battle.

"Pikachu **Iron Tail**," Ash called.

"Lucario us **Bullet Punch **to counter it," James shouted. The two collided but Lucario won out throwing Pikachu to the ground.

"Pikachu **Electro Ball**," Ash called.

"Lucario **Flash Cannon**," James shouted. Lucario took aim to where the Electro Ball should have came from but Pikachu was crafty. He moved to the right and forwards a few inches and let the Electro Ball go blowing up Lucario on the spot.

"Nice shot, but this one will be better, **Bullet Punch and Close Combat Combo**," James called.

"Pikachu **Quick Attack and use Iron Tail as a defense**," The two charged at each other full steam ahead. Lucario missed it's first punch but turned around and hit Pikachu in the side. However Pikachu regathered it's footing and spun around and nailed Lucario in the head. Lucario regathered itself and through a solid punch at Pikachu connecting with his side sending Pikachu back about twenty feet. The two paused to gather their breaths again before the battle continued.

It was clear both Pokemon were tired and hurt, they were going blow for blow and there was no clear winner. The idea of a tie was slowly becoming a possibility.

"Pikachu **Electro Ball**," Ash shouted.

"Lucario **Flash Cannon**," The two moves collided creating a large explosion sending both Pokemon backwards.

"You guys think Ash is going to lose," Gary asked concerned for his friend.

"I don't know, they are so evenly matched it's hard to see who's winning," Serena responded.

"Ash will pull through, he will find a way to win, I know he can," Max mused, hopeful for his friend to win.

"We will just have to wait and see, it would not surprise me if this turns out to be a tie in the end," Tobias stated.

"I doubt it Kukui will give someone the win or make them get another Pokemon and finish it out," Misty stated.

"We will just have to wait and see," Tobias mused.

"Lucario **Bone Rush**," James called out.

"Pikachu don't let him in close, **Thunderbolt**," Ash shouted.

Lucario charged at Pikachu at full speed evading the bolts of lightning heading his way. However at the last second as Lucario's Bone Rush hit Pikachu, Pikachu nailed Lucario with a Thunderbolt that could only be a critical hit. Both Pokemon were slow to stand however they both still continued to fight on.

"Lucario are you good to go?" James asked his faithful Sinnoh Pokemon.

"Pikachu are you good to continue on?" Ash asked his starter. Both were given nods of affirmation.

"Then let's finish this," They both said,

"Lucario, **Flash Canon**," James called.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt**," Ash shouted.

The two moves collided sending a massive explosion throughout the gym. Both Pokemon and neither were making any move to get back up. It was clear that they both had fainted.

"Both Lucario and Pikachu are unable to continue, this battle is a draw," The referee stated leaving many surprised that this would happen.

"Well this is an interesting predicament. As the Top four would go to Johto no matter what this battle won't determine anything that isn't already decided. However I know most of you wanted to see the winner battle Tobias but as Tobias has never lost to anyone I think it's safe to assume that he would have won," Kukui stated much to everyone's disappointment.

"With that being said, Alain, Ash, James, and Tobias will be heading to Johto Highschool representing KHS. We leave tomorrow afternoon so meet here by noon and don't be late," Kukui stated to the said group of four.

After a few minutes the gym had cleared out leaving only a few left. James had waited for the crowd to leave before heading home, and besides that he wanted to gather his bearings as that battle took a lot out of him. Ash stayed behind with him alongside Lillie and Serena. Tobias shook James's hand and said some kind words of congratulations and Alain just nodded to him before the pair departed.

"Well James I gotta say, great job man. I wish we had a conclusive ending but I guess this gives us a reason to battle again," Ash stated with his signature grin plastered to his face.

"Yeah man, and next time let's bring out the best and not have it be a monotype battle it'd be way more fun," James laughed.

"Yeah I agree man, so you guys ready to head out," Ash asked.

The group agreed and the newfound four friends left for their houses. As they approached the street they all said their goodbyes as they split off to each of their own houses. However to James's shock Tobias was waiting inside his home.

"Hello James we have much to talk about,"

**Again I apologize for the WAY TOO LONG wait and the short chapter but I just wanted to have the battle be the main peace. Next chapter whenever I get it out will be heavy on the plot so it'll for sure be longer. Sorry again but other stories took priority I'll continue to post when I find time but that is growing thin. Look for Summer and Spring Vacation to be of higher consistency. Also I have made a Discord for my stories and other people's stories all info needed will be in the rules section and ask myself or my right hand man Hopps if you have any questions. Here's the invite link **https(colon)(backslash)(backslash) (backslash)rrEANE7 (forced to mask the link just type what it says)

**Here is James's Pokémon battle records. (In order of win percentage tie equals half a win)**

**Hawlucha 4-1-1**

**Blaziken 3-1-1**

**Lucario 1-0-1**

**Decidueye/Donphan/Heracross 1-0**

**Hitmonlee 1-1**

**Poliwrath 0-0-1**

**Breloom/Sawk 1-2**


End file.
